


【魔道祖师】我渣反了金光善

by Piaobodejingling



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 忘羡, 蓝忘机 - Fandom, 魏无羡 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piaobodejingling/pseuds/Piaobodejingling
Summary: 原著向同人文。如果金光善渣反了，倒戈羡羡，魔道世界走向会如何？人物是墨香的，ooc是我的。前面开脑洞铺剧情，后面忘羡甜甜蜜蜜。穿成配角还是配角，清理坏蛋，助攻忘羡！小虐怡情，happy ending！
Relationships: 忘羡 - Relationship, 蓝忘机/魏无羡, 轩离 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 太子薨了

**Author's Note:**

> \- 所以朝廷什么的，都是私设，不会影响后面的主剧情。  
> \- 本人没玩过游戏，不太知道系统是怎么说话的。唯一还记得点的带系统的文就是渣反了。所以可能文里会比较忽略系统。就当它是一起磕cp的小姐妹吧。  
> \- 我入坑挺晚的，20年暑期才因阿令入坑魔道，至今深陷。三部曲都刷完还是最最最喜欢魔道。想写点东西留作纪念吧，毕竟从来没这么爱过什么！  
> \- 因为入坑晚，若有撞梗，敬请原谅。  
> \- 第一次写文，文笔不好，视角混乱，ooc都是我的  
> \- 老福特更了很多了，这边一天更2-3章赶进度，能追平就日更，追不平就一直追。开篇直接上6章，诚意满满，求评求评!

第一章 太子薨了（一）  
太子薨了，举国哀痛。百姓多闭门不出，以防在敏感的时段被扣上什么罪名。

当然这些对于早已脱离了尘世的修仙世家来讲，却与往日并无不同。  
除了……

金鳞台。所有金氏的医修长老，哆哆嗦嗦跪了一地。“宗主他……他……我等实在是……” 旋即扣伏在地上。

………………………………………………………………………

那日，兰陵金氏家主金光善被请至云深不知处。先是看到了自己的宝贝儿子金子轩，跪于一处庭院中央，高傲俊美的脸一边已经微微肿起。皱着眉，满眼都是恨色，身上的金星雪浪袍也稍稍凌乱了。只有岁华还好好的佩在腰间。 金光善走近，金子轩抬起头，拱手行礼，道：“父亲……” 金光善未等他继续说下去，只是在他肩上重重的按了按，并未回答便走开了。金子轩不知父亲对此事抱何感想，遂低下头规规矩矩地跪好了。

当着蓝启仁老先生的面，江宗主主动把金子轩和江厌离的婚约退了。这桩婚事原本也不是金光善的意思。若不是自己夫人一力促成，金光善本人也不是很看好这桩婚事的。如今这退婚是女方家长主动提出，自己宝贝儿子对此婚约貌似也意见颇多。于是壮着胆子顺水推舟地应下了退婚一事。

一架打散了婚事，两个小辈自然由双方家长带回。那魏无羡回了莲花坞如何，暂且不表。可事就出在金光善和儿子回到金鳞台的当夜。

据下面的人说，当晚金夫人与金宗主大吵一架，甚至还传出砸东西的声音，然后一声巨响。于是，就有了开始那一幕。  
一个鹤发的老医修，颤颤巍巍说到：“宗主夫人，我等实在是尽力了，宗主他……宗主他……” 金夫人看上去木木的坐在床边，还未回过神来。站立一旁的金子轩，忙拉住这位医修去到中厅。  
“你 你 你，你说什么……什么尽力了？”

“少宗主，宗主他……无中毒症状，无外伤，亦无任何内伤。只是脉搏渐弱，且药石无灵。最珍贵的吊命用的药也用上了，竟丝毫未见好转。倒像是……倒像是……” 医修不敢说。家里的谁都不敢说，但心里都知道这位家主四处拈花惹草四处留情。此乃……此乃油尽灯枯之像。

“倒像是什么 不要吞吞吐吐的”金子轩些时候的气还没消，哪里有心情听这些弯弯绕绕。

老医修满头大汗，斟酌了半天 “像是寿终正寝？”

“一派胡言，我父亲正值壮年！什么寿终正寝。我看你脑子是被门夹了！来人！带下去！锁起来！” “嘴堵起来！” 他又回头加了一句。旋即快步走入屋内，对着跪了一地的人，“你们几个通通滚回药庐去，限你们今晚想出对策，否则，勿怪我不念旧情！如果谁敢走露半点风声，全家家法处置！” 

待人都跑净了，金子轩来到床前跪在金夫人身边，轻轻的问：“母亲？” 刚刚金光善和金夫人在屋内大吵之时，其实金子轩就在门外。他深知母亲的性格，此次又因他而起，于是并不敢走远，以备不时之需。可毕竟一门之隔，修仙之人耳力再好也不能透视。此时他急切的想知道到底怎么回事。

金夫人还是愣愣的坐在床边，并未回答。其实她不是没有听见，但，实在是不知如何回答。刚刚发什么？她自己都还有点懵。哦，不是，刚刚也没发生什么啊？ 就是她听说子轩和厌离的婚事被自己这个不争气的丈夫轻易的就给退了，立刻火冒三丈，开始破口大骂。只将将的从二人结婚骂到了生子轩时如何辛苦，金光善突然毫无征兆的向后倒下去。她还没来得及反应过来，只拉到了一个衣袖的角。本来金光善后面是桌边的空地，但因为她在斜前方给了个力，金光善就奔着一排古董瓶子的条几倒去。虽然叮叮咣咣打了一堆，但那些古董好歹还是被自己用灵力逼开了些距离，并未伤到金光善。

也就是这样，那些碎片四散显得整个屋子满地狼藉。在金光善倒下去的瞬间，自己还本能的尽力拉住了衣袖角，所以金光善也未摔得很狼狈。不过是思及今天的事心里有气，临时又松了手。怎么的了，还就昏迷不醒了啊？怎么的了，还就众医修束手无策了啊？见过碰瓷的，也没见过这么碰瓷的啊？……你是瓜馅的么？

看着儿子现在又一脸悲戚的，像死了爹似的看着她……她真想一掌把自己打晕……这，这都什么事儿啊？

若吵个架就是谋杀亲夫，这个老种马早不知道死过几千几百回了！忽略过儿子哀怨的小眼神儿，金夫人缓缓道：“你待如何？” 

金夫人既无主动提起发生了何事，做儿子的也不知如何开口问。是了，眼下解决问题才最重要！ 斟酌了片刻，金子轩谨慎的道：“听闻母亲嫁妆里有一味祖上传下来的神丹，可起死人而肉白骨，可否……” 

其实金子轩也只是听说，未曾见过。见金夫人此时面带犹豫之色，金子轩立即正了身子，走到床前，又郑而重之的跪了下去，一个头磕的山响。金夫人此时心眼不知道转了几层。你个老种马，合着是在碰瓷诓我传家宝呢？她眼睛看向金光善，此时的金光善正人畜无害的躺在床上，双眼紧闭。她不合时宜的想，其实就这样埋了，似乎也不错？

“不……” ‘行‘字还未出口。“娘！” 金子轩急急抢过 “眼下正值多事之秋。朝廷里出了如此大的震荡，家里的产业还不知会如何。温氏又开始……” 谈到敏感话题，金子轩还是略略压了声“大肆打压仙门各家，四处建立监察寮，此时如金氏家主出事，恐怕大大的不妥！”


	2. 第二章 太子薨了（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 老福特更了很多了，这边一天更2-3章赶进度，能追平就日更，追不平就一直追。开篇直接上6章，诚意满满，求评求评!

这小子，说出了事情的重点。金光善这些年虽处处留情，四处撒种，但家里的家业并未落下，反而做的风生水起。二人当年结亲时，金氏只是名不见经传的小世家，而金夫人娘家乐山蔚氏与眉山虞氏皆为隐世家族。虽不爱参与百家利益争斗，但毕竟是百年的大家族之一，家底丰厚。

金夫人自小与虞夫人情同姐妹，在虞夫人情陷江枫眠后，励志找个条件尚佳，但必须听话的。金光善年少时自然也是一派风流倜傥，又因自己背后的家族无甚可依，在金夫人面前说话总是气短三分。但胜在嘴甜，会办事，人也精神。小蔚姑娘是个雷厉风行的人，认定了就很快推进礼程。还是万年不变的身份定律，蔚家并不是十分同意这门婚事，不过提出招赘还是可以考虑的。本来是身靠大树好乘凉的好事，金光善也是不反对的。但金氏本家却扣着不肯放人。无他，对金氏而言，本家无嫡出之子，金光善就成了下一辈里，唯一一个天资品貌都绝佳的家主继承人。本来就算金光善自己也不介意这么一个边缘小族的。但金家似是看到些希望，并不想失了这个可能翻身的机会，立即决定腾出家主之位于他。

如此说来，入门便成当家主母，想来也不会太受委屈。至于经济上，就只好在嫁妆里多多支持了。新婚时分，自是也过的蜜里调油。不久后，不知怎的，金光善一张利嘴，哄得蔚夫人竟放弃了自己的族姓，改称金夫人。婚后第三年，金夫人得孕。

仙门世家与寻常百姓不同，越强大的世家，得嗣就越是困难。想来是天道有意压制，血脉越是强盛，子嗣便也越是单薄。用以保持一种微妙的平衡。今主母得孕，金氏上下无不欢心庆贺。而也是这一年，事情变得都不一样了！

金夫人检出有孕前月余，家主金光善在一次夜猎时，救了当时偷偷出来游玩的小皇子（后来的太子殿下）。小皇子在金氏修养了近一月，与家主日日相谈甚欢。皇子回宫后，金氏与朝廷的贸易很快建立了清晰的脉络，虽不知除了普通符咒，法器，朝廷还交易了什么。金氏确实眼见的日进斗金，骄奢淫逸了起来。

金子轩诞生之前，朝廷还赐下了金鳞台及其附近属地。各大世家仙府大多都是建立在山清水秀之地，而朝廷却是将金光善的府邸赐在了兰陵城最繁华之地。长坡辇道，驾车拜府，都是按皇家的气派而建。金氏一时风光无两，连旁支都跟着鸡犬升天。金光善更是日日外宿，很少回家。索幸对金子轩宠爱的是天上有，地上无，而对金夫人也更唯唯诺诺了些。一家人也算是找到了一种诡异的新平衡。金光善这些年不但跟朝廷的交易做的风生水起，就连跟温氏的关系，朝廷也是多有扶照。加上金大宗主本人三寸不烂之舌，小心翼翼的与温氏周旋，这么大一块肥肉摆在温氏嘴边，愣真的没给家里招灾引祸。

犹豫半晌，金夫人吩咐贴身侍女开了宝库，取来了神丹。此颗神丹竟是蔚氏先祖当年得抱山散人所赠！具体缘由已不可考，但重要性不言而喻。当年也是家里心疼女儿远嫁，狠狠心，将家里值钱之物，恨不得都通通给女儿带走。金银于修仙之人，皆是身外之物，唯独这枚神丹，绝无仅有，独一无二！ 

用在眼前这人身上实在是……实在是…… 若是当年，金夫人定然毫不犹豫，偷也要偷给金光善的。但如今，他怎么配啊……死不足惜。于是金子轩拿住丹盒的手用力，再用力，金夫人那边却捏着，死活不想撒手。

“呼，呼……冷静冷静。男人，自己找的，自己找的，儿子，自己生的，自己生的……”

最终经过几番博弈，金子轩终是将丹拿到了手。并无人注意，此时的金光善已经断气多时了。

p.s金麟台是我输入法直接打出来就是麒麟的麟。但经查正，墨香曾专门官方正名，应为鱼鳞的鳞。取“金鳞岂非池中物，一遇风云变化龙”之意。原著可能是寓意日后金氏成为剑门百家仙首之意。本文就当太子存了私心。他因为跟金光善连了命势，就不是单纯把他看为下属，而是自己的写照。所以暗示自己日后化龙。能疯狂的给金氏金银财物也是为自己今后做打算。毕竟约等于揣在自己手里，当然比自己老子手里还是稳多了。虽然他可能没想过金光善也不是什么善茬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	3. 第三章  我也穿了？（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 老福特更了很多了，这边一天更2-3章赶进度，能追平就日更，追不平就一直追。开篇直接上6章，诚意满满，求评求评!

第三章 我也穿了？（一）

无尽的黑暗中，一个机械的声音响起。  
这tm熟悉的开头，熟悉的配方……

【欢迎玩家进入系统。本系统衷心希望体验过程中，您能得偿所愿，抚慰众多读者的意难平！祝您穿书愉快！】

脑子还有点晕，什么TM的情况？

想到自己白天又是一动不动磕完了一本魔道同人，晚上躺在被子里，正在n刷魔道原著……

然后，然后……穿书了？鸡冻鸡冻！太刺激了！

“宗主夫人，我等实在是尽力了，宗主他……宗主他……”

【系统成功激活，绑定角色兰陵金氏初代宗主。玩家已与账号“金光善”成功绑定。本系统为原著粉丝而生，为佛系系统，有主线任务和支线任务，主要填补粉丝的对原著人物的意难平。任务失败无积分，但也没有惩罚。玩家只能改变任务中，已完成任务中，和原著中有‘金光善’参与的故事情节。其他部分都为只读，无法改变故事走向。初始道具，“天眼”，可实时接收各方故事情节发展，需完成指定任务获得积分奖励维持天眼能量。】

哇靠，穿成了金光善？刺激，也不是要这个刺激法吧！这么说，我难不成还得顺便渣反？换个人能不能行啊……

【玩家已与指定账号绑定。】

那好吧，但至少给我补个课呗？现在咋滴啦？是已经把瑶瑶踢下金鳞台了？还是羡羡逼到乱葬岗了？还是把洋洋收到金鳞台了。还是？ 卧靠，我现在躺在床上，又快死了，不会是那些青楼女子都上完收功了吧……  
咦，不对啊，那也不应该是金夫人和金子轩在场啊？这也太刺激了吧……

【你想多了。金光善确实刚刚死了。信息包已发送，请查收】

点击了接收，一大堆的信息便涌入脑子。是从那次捡到太子的夜猎开始的。

金光善这辈子其实也没猎过什么像样的邪祟，甚至以他的身份，也未曾得到去云深求学的殊荣。他其实是一个金氏比较旁的支系的嫡子。但因攀上了乐山蔚氏，被家里悄悄的扶正了。此事被家里的一众老家伙死死的烂在了肚子里，多年从未曾有人提及。又因后来金光善确实使得金氏繁荣，整个族里竟无一人透露半分。但总归年少时无钱无势，夜猎也不能与其他世家子弟争抢，自然猎的都是些无名无姓的小东西。

那次夜猎，说来也是憋气。他去了榕城郊外的一处林子里。本来也是奔着一个大家伙的，但蓝家那二公子一早便已经在那里与之酣战了。虽是剑剑精妙，身形稳健，但还是不难看出，已渐渐落了下风。金光善就这么在一边的树上潜着，并未出手。一是，自己出手并无半分把握，再来，自己在那蓝氏眼里也并无姓名。于是在旁暗暗等待，若蓝二失手，猎物又足够削弱，他便可坐收渔翁之利。

但是好好的计划被嘻嘻哈哈路过的藏色，魏长泽，江枫眠等人轻松打劫了。待那妖物被打死，收了妖丹，藏色便将丹在手里抛着玩。魏长泽与江枫眠只在一旁宠溺的瞧着她。蓝启仁与三人相互见过礼，相约一同下山去了。

这边，金光善狠狠的一拳打到藏身的树上。他还隐隐的听到藏色与那几人说什么“树后藏了人都不知道。”魏长泽则轻轻道：“无妨，力之不及，无谓冒进。也好，也好” 这句“力之不及”深深戳在金光善心里，不上不下。实在是咽不下这口气！

待这阵火发过，他也向着林子的出口走去。忽的觉出妖风阵阵，心里正窝着火，便不由分说的出了手。不过是一个刚修成人形的小狐狸，拿住一生人在吸取精气。金光善并未费太多力气，就将其斩杀。他此时并无意带走那个昏睡的男人，但无意间瞟到了那人一身华服，不知是哪家的公子哥儿。看着这狐妖的样子，应是扮成了青楼妓子去撸了人来吸。金光善一脸嫌弃， “哼”了一声转头便要走。那男子腰间隐约间露出一块玉牌，打眼瞧去，便知此非凡物。虽不是仙家神器，但也绝不是普通百姓，哪怕普通官员、商贾所能佩戴的。

金光善心下一动，便将此男子带回了金家。没想到，这可是捡到宝了，从此金家便开始了平步青云的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	4. 第四章  我也穿了？（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 老福特更了很多了，这边一天更2-3章赶进度，能追平就日更，追不平就一直追。开篇直接上6章，诚意满满，求评求评!

第四章 我也穿了？（二）

第二日，男子微微转醒，金光善得知这居然是皇上最宝贝的小皇子。既是皇家中人，样貌气质必非凡品。此人肤色白皙，眼神灵动，透着少年人的伶俐，但有时候又能看出与年纪不太相符的沉稳果敢。平时嘴角，眉梢总是带着微微的笑意，倒是让人不觉得高高在上。

金光善因心里打着小算盘，便开始日日与其亲切谈心。虽往日里皇家与仙家并无太大交集，但二人年纪相仿，一个好奇长生不老，一个又垂涎金银珠宝，还倒是落了个相谈甚欢。

眼见近一个月匆匆已过，小皇子借由自己身份特殊，不可长期断联为由，招来了自己的心腹和侍从。金光善虽说好吃好喝伺候着，但也断无理由阻止，反而他还巴不得指望着万一上面知道了，有什么赏赐，也是很不错的。

但他不知，这小皇子的心腹是一个异士，此人善毒善蛊。这一天，下人来报，说夫人有孕。金光善登时大喜，力邀小皇子参加他精心备下庆祝宴席。

小皇子跟心腹交换了一下眼神，道：“正好，在此叨扰数日，今日也该回宫了。”他在袖囊里拿出一块精美的玉佩，递与金光善 “出门在外，无从相送，仅以此玉赠与孩子，聊表心意。”

金光善赶快双手接过， 道“谢殿下赏赐。” 

小皇子道：“今日宴席，也当临别送行，不必另费心力”。

席间，金光善与小皇子杯来盏去，终是把他们这几日聊的“生意”事宜定下了。除了辟邪符咒，法器，丹药等明面上的买卖。小皇子还要求金光善替他挡下自己游走花丛的一应后续。毕竟，自己将来也是要当太子的，名声在皇家不可谓不重要！当然，朝廷也想渗入修仙世家，虽不能左右些什么，但至少不能在一众实力悬殊的仙家面前毫不还手之力。不过也就是监视一下动向，其他太过分的，倒也没提。而换来的自然是大大的金钱上的好处。

这些不便于明面上讲的，二人皆以眼神交流。最后共同举杯，预祝合作愉快。金光善一时太过高兴，竟未曾发觉小皇子的心腹在杯中偷偷给金光善下了蛊。

此蛊名为花开并蒂，同气连枝。顾名思义，二人的命自此联系在一起。一荣俱荣，一损俱损。你还别说小皇子为了要挟金光善下了老本了，光是这个与仙门中人同寿这个诱惑就不是一般人能抵御得了的。更何况经过这段时间的观察，金光善可不是个随便把自己置于险地，随时受伤的主儿。而且，蛊虫的母虫在小皇子身上，子虫在金光善身上，所以他还真不怕这个仙门宗主能翻出什么花来。

下了蛊，又承诺一掷千金。这样打一棍子，给个甜枣。不管是为了家族，老婆孩子，还是自己，金光善硬是忍下了。当日小皇子看事情成了，就离开了金家。但他哪里是回宫去了？听闻云梦有妓，长相清秀，饱读诗书，既温柔，又有才华，怎可不去一观？于是小皇子长袖一挥，风流去也。独留金光善自己思量，一边是今后的荣华，一边是有孕的夫人。再怎么想也是双喜临门，于是大醉一场。

这些年，小皇子四处游历，身从花间过，片叶不沾身。事了拂袖去，深藏功与名！金光善凭着跟朝廷的生意，家本狂涨，金家也不可同日而语。就是时不时得给小皇子擦屁股。毕竟，人家次次都是带着他金家的信物。好在这些女子多无权无势，小皇子又偏爱性格柔弱的，这些年找来金鳞台的便寥寥无几。不过这种事金夫人怎么能没有听到风声，如同当年嫁他般果决，二话没说给金光善下了绝子药。金光善也是气的不轻，家里就金子轩一棵独苗，自己的夫人竟下得去手。不过这种事想来也解释不清，又恼金夫人得理不饶人，就三天两头往外跑。这边宅子住住，那边别馆待待，反正顺便给朝廷收集情报。至于随处撒的种，小皇子似乎并没有认下的想法，毕竟皇家是最讲嫡庶长幼，尊卑贵贱的。这倒跟我们认识中的，不能让龙种流落民间的说法，不太一样。

不过皇帝还是听说了小皇子的风闻，即刻召回宫中封了太子并指了太子妃，还是希望他能赶快收收心。自当上太子后，倒是鲜少出京，但是卷入政治风波又能好到哪去呢？

都是私设，拜托轻喷！  
\- 倒不是想给金光善洗白，脑洞来源是觉得虽然原文并没有过多提到金光善的身高，但是金子轩，金子勋似乎都没有那么矮的过分。而瑶妹确实矮的有点一言难尽。同样是面目姣好，但是修仙之人可能更高挑一些？我把金光善好色私设改为了贪财，其实也不只是贪财，也贪权，但他不是出场即死么，所以也没什么所谓了。  
\- 所以朝廷什么的，都是私设，不会影响后面的主剧情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	5. 第五章  新手任务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 老福特更了很多了，这边一天更2-3章赶进度，能追平就日更，追不平就一直追。开篇直接上6章，诚意满满，求评求评!

第五章 新手任务 

金光善突然就死了，金氏医修也没有一个能诊出原委， 可见那下蛊之人的厉害。但再厉害，朝廷里风云诡谲也不是好对付的。 储位之争历来都是最残忍的。这厢，太子殿下仗着手下有异士，命连修仙人，成日醉生梦死，却暗暗命亲信，残害兄弟。也不知道是下面哪个弟弟技高一筹，又或者老皇帝觉得他实在不是治理国家的那块料，亲自料理了，也未可知！总之，金光善也跟着毫无预兆的死了。这才叫我得以魂穿过来，夺了他的舍。赶紧拍拍胸脯，镇定一下，想来江澄那小子也没必要无缘无故冲金光善挥鞭子。

金子轩看见父亲动了，手捧在心口的位置，以为自己的爹难受极了。赶忙打开丹盒，想也没想就把丹塞进金光善嘴里。“哎”金夫人见他突然出手，还是拦得的慢了。

诶，诶，诶，都这么草率的吗？这可是我一辈子都摸不到的神丹啊，金子轩你个败家子儿，居然给了金光善这个老匹夫。咳，咳，啊，虽然现在是我，但是我没死啊。系统，系统，系统，来不来得及，能给收了吗？我心里正嚎着。

系统及时出现，【收获抱山牌神丹一枚，收入储藏空间，叮】  
哇，太棒啦！刚来就捡到宝！说实话到了这种修仙世界，没点东西傍身怎么能行？

系统话音刚落，金夫人就上手扒开了我的嘴。。。。这。。。我现在咬她犯规么？心里还是庆幸，到了我嘴里的东西还能收回，这系统值得我一千个彩虹屁！！！

“化，化了？”金夫人又有点蒙。毕竟她也不知道神丹入口后会怎样。金子轩抚开金夫人的手，喊了声“娘-”

“事到如今，娘您先好好回去歇息，我来守着父亲。有什么事，明日再说吧。”开玩笑！此时共处一室，他怕金光善刚被神丹救回来，马上又被金夫人一掌劈死了。

金子轩忙喊来侍女扶走了又失了神的金夫人。扶了扶额，看样子母亲现下回了房，又会是好一番发泄。

金光善应该啥时候醒？这个我得斟酌斟酌。

现在什么个情况？审视一番，空间里除了刚得的神丹，还有一些应急用的符篆，丹药，和几把藏宝室的钥匙。

来来来，先捋捋啊。羡羡回莲花坞了，那就离听学结束也不太远了。蓝家日日为水行渊所扰，应该也没有太大的闲暇教书育人。温家日益做大，已经开始收服小的世家了。那么，是教化司听训要来了吗？系统，我现在有没有任务提示？

【新手任务，妥善处理家庭关系，难度系数中级，完成有一千积分。】

新手任务就上中级？牛掰，不过就是哄哄老婆之类，虽然这个金夫人看着确实有中级难度。但有金子轩这个便宜儿子，金夫人又那么宠他，应该不成问题吧。接受接受。 

点开一看，有点傻眼。任务细节是 <安抚孟瑶，阻止孟瑶被踢下金鳞台从而开启悲惨的一生。>

妈呀，忘了这个茬了。我想想，我想想。孟瑶，现在应该在---云梦他娘的妓院！（指天发誓我不是在说脏话！）金子轩和金光瑶生日在二月二十，现在都快立夏了，那就明显是明年生日之时。这个太子，人死了，还留下这么多子嗣。一个个明里暗里想要名份，而眼下这个的母亲尤为执着。金光善按原著最后还会死在这位手里。想到这里还是忍不住抖了一下。死法也是……一言难尽。最终沦为整个仙门世家的笑柄。若说这金光善，金光瑶这父子俩死后的口碑，一个太行，一个不行，似乎也没谁比谁好到哪儿去。

现在还有多半年的时间，可以好好计划。不行不行，还是要尽早解决，否则以现在的世道，万一哪里一耽搁……这可是会直接要命的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	6. 第六章  准备见瑶妹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 老福特更了很多了，这边一天更2-3章赶进度，能追平就日更，追不平就一直追。开篇直接上6章，诚意满满，求评求评!

第六章 准备见瑶妹

迷迷糊糊想了半夜，卯时便醒了。

看了看趴在床边的金子轩，果然，脸还肿着… 

“子轩—”

“父亲，您醒啦，太好了，我这就传医修过来。” 

金子轩吩咐了，传医修过来，又吩咐传些吃的。下人来报，果然金夫人砸了大半夜的东西，刚刚骂累了歇下。虽然金子轩命其压低声音，以修仙之人的耳力，还是一字不差的飘到我的耳朵里。看来这个女人，战斗力一点不输虞夫人呀！

金子轩走回床前静立一侧。看着这白捡的儿子，除了脸上的青紫，还是挺器宇轩昂的。虽带着一股初生牛犊不怕虎的傲气，但孝顺还细心，在父母面前还是个乖顺的。主要是现在是我儿子了！这滤镜还是得有的。感觉在外面开个屏，也不是太难接受的事啦。

“父亲，可要通传母亲，您醒了？”

“呃，暂且缓缓吧。昨日之事，是为父考虑不周。”   
也不是周不周的问题，主要我得装着不知道神丹一事。只能先拿婚约搪塞一番。我怕你告诉金夫人，这边你爹醒了，她能马上气的背过去了。。。那个丹，我可是万不可能还的。金子轩不知父母在屋内具体发生了什么，导致父亲突然几乎丢了一条命。想来母亲是真的动了气，又是因自己而起，顿时气短了三分。面上露出两分悔意，两分委屈，还有六分不知所措。

“子轩，你过来” 我拍了拍他的肩 “你…… 

你什么？你做的很好？不好不好，你不但跟羡羡打架，导致忘羡小两口短短三个月就早早分开。你还主动开启虐妻一时爽的剧情。这哪能鼓励啊？ 我怎么也说不出来，“不是你的错”这种话。

“你—不用太过自责，眼下朝廷出了这么大的事，爹有些不放心，这两天需得去趟外面的庄子，看看接下来会不会影响家里的买卖” 还真不知道怎么点醒这种不解风情的小直男，只好硬转话题。

“父亲，您初愈，恐不适宜长途奔波，孩儿愿为父亲效劳。”

“我已无大碍，朝廷之事，你之前并无涉猎。虽今后还是需要接手，但眼下你母亲……恐怕，不易安抚。你可肯留下为我宽抚你母亲，让我没有后顾之忧？” 

“孩儿，孩儿愿意。”

说实话，朝廷方面的剧情因为没出现过，而且太子的死讯又比金光善早了一日。 这实在有点细思极恐。是因为蛊虫的特性？还是修仙之人的体质？难道朝廷出讣告的时候太子竟还没死透？

金氏的医修们鱼贯而入。一个个拉着我左号右号，皆夸口称奇，从未见过如此案例。

“宗主大难不死，必有后福”   
“宗主福如东海，寿与天齐”  
“宗主万岁，万万岁？”  
“滚，滚，滚！关回去，关回去! 别叫别人看见了……” 都是什么货，真是岂有此理。

金子轩倒是终是松了一口气。吩咐下人摆下了早膳。金氏的吃食果然名不虚传。早餐而已，能摆出一个小席。丰富是一个方面，主要用料也很夸张。金子轩见我愣着，赶紧解释：“医师吩咐，父亲初愈，膳食应清淡简易为主。” 啊？所以你管这些叫清淡？？？

“无妨，子轩，为父无事了。 你也累了一晚，回去歇息一下吧。晚些时候，再去看看你母亲。”

金子轩顺从的行礼离开。待他离去，我快速的窜起来，享受起这一桌好吃的。什么形象，什么初愈，不存在的。  
饭后，想起很重要的事。盘腿打坐，呼吸，行气，哇了个赛的，金丹，传说中的金丹！真气缓缓流动数个周身，呼吸吐纳，凝聚与丹。调息完毕，下得床来，伸手抻出佩剑，灵力，灵力呀！灵力咋用啊？咋把灵力灌入佩剑的？ 可佩剑竟自己莹莹亮了起来。虽然肯定不如原著里蓝二公子的避尘，冰蓝色剑芒能破浓雾。但这柔柔的淡黄的光也够我惊喜的！ 看来我也继承了金光善的修为和灵力。这还不是天上掉馅饼的好事！

眼下，先遣了下人一方面打探朝廷到底发生了什么，一方面到下面的庄子里，看看有无动向。为了谨慎起见，接头都是金光善和太子带心腹亲自见面。好在生意都是正常买卖。联手这些年双方其实很少见面。

打探了一日，并无所获。庄子平静的一如往常。朝廷里似是一次正常的权利交替。出手之人快准狠，太子一党竟全灭不留。如此，金光善与太子的交易似乎就此掩埋，无人知晓了。

第二日，我跑到金光善的藏宝室中，欣赏了一大圈。哇塞，还真是我的贫穷限制了我的想象力！此时芳菲殿内还没有密室，推测可能是金光瑶后来为了掩盖罪行，又有时不时欣赏一下自己变态杰作而后设的。那么最大藏宝之地应该是束锦阁了。打开束锦阁的门，除了四面书架整整齐齐的摆着满满的书籍，啥也没有！！！我揉揉眼睛，退出来，又走回去，退出来又走回去。没错啊，外面还是那些满眼明晃晃的富丽堂皇，奢华颓靡，金星雪浪的花海还在。推门进去却是冷冷清清的书香之气？咋地，你金光善居然开个任意门到姑苏蓝氏的藏书阁了么？？？您这个藏宝阁还真是……清幽素雅啊！  
一定是我还没睡醒。我摇摇头，揉了揉眼，眼前事物并无丝毫改变。等等，等等，叫我缓缓，难道是我们错怪金光善了？他其实是一个标准的读书爱好者？ 你说就我昨天对他的了解，应该不至于是如聂导那种深度收集春宫爱好者啊？我走到东墙边，抬手翻看这架子上的书。嗯，功法秘籍，嗯，符箓，古籍。上面的土辣么厚，想来这老家伙也没怎么看过。南边，账簿、地契。哦，也对，毕竟那许多铺子也不是白开的，北面和西面是啥？  
不看还不要紧，一看，吓得我下巴几近砸穿地心…….这一叠叠的，居然都是…….银票。嗯，满满的书柜上的都是银票。额，这……这老家伙莫不是把国库搬空了？？？呵呵，真是要为您老人家这特殊爱好点个大大的赞！功法秘籍，嗯嗯，瑶瑶需要。可是还是入门练气的就好。符箓典籍，嗯嗯，瑶瑶需要，保命的就行。银票，必须的呀，这个多多益善。先扔在空间里备着。

诶？系统，我怕不是最两袖清风的穿越者了吧。这个空间里除了“天眼”，我咋啥都没有？

【初级玩家暂时无积分。奖励将在完成任务后获取。天眼暂时不可用】

呃，还得白手起家的意思咯？  
【金光善技能，武器，以及财产均已奉上。】  
“夫复何求是吧？命运也给了我呢，你咋不说？”

【逆天改命是玩家存在的意义，祝您好运！】

收藏仙剑法器的地方是和束锦阁是分开的。琢磨着瑶瑶还是差个趁手的武器。这个可有点费脑筋。瑶妹的武器恨生是把软剑还有那埋在体内的金线，不可谓不是一个狠人。现在他没有灵力傍身，跟他人一样执剑也不太现实。挑了好久，还是最终还是决定不了什么兵器适合他。太阴狠的武器可不太妙。不然还是以守为主，大不了多给点符。今后修了丹，在铸一把仙剑给他吧，毕竟仙门中人，佩剑不只是身份象征，更是教养的体现。哎，也分不清是想宠着，还是求生欲, 反正自己先纠结个半死。

出了门，又还是折了回来，在众多地契中寻了一张。并不在云梦，而是更接近姑苏地界的清风镇。镇子不大，也很不起眼，连小的仙门世家也没有。想来金光善可能都不知道自己怎么有这么个地方，大概率是庄子上购置了，他也就把地契收起来。对他，一个宅子应该还没有这一张纸的收藏价值高。  
这下终于收拾停当，随意点了几个修士随行。想到此行不宜大张旗鼓，尽量低调，金鳞台的近侍也没带。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	7. 第七章    初见瑶妹 （一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！

第七章 初见瑶妹 （一）

几人来到云梦云萍城。我吩咐下去，命修士们在客栈待命。这云萍城并不小，此时还没有观音庙，那孟瑶母子身在的思诗轩倒是在当地颇有名气，当然建在繁华之处。妓院是穿越者打卡圣地，可也没有白日里去逛的。 我换了一身普通富家商贾的行头，眉间朱砂用咒掩了，待傍晚时分才来到上街闲逛。心里思量着怎么才能“偶遇”的不尴尬。这个时辰，白日里那些小商贩叫卖的声音已经没有了。剩下的摊子多是专门做宵夜的，提前出摊占位。行人三三两两并不很多。

这时，一声尖叫传来。一个腌臜大汉揪着一个浑身赤裸的女人扔到了大街上。一边吐口水还一边骂骂咧咧。本来行人不多的街上不知从哪儿冒出来很多看客，一起指指点点。刚才那大汉出来的楼里也走出许多浓妆艳抹，打扮的花枝招展的女人。不用看也知道是个妓馆了。一个轻纱薄衣，酥胸半露的女子，一手抓着一把瓜子，另一手涂着艳红指甲的拇指和食指捻起一颗放到嘴里，嗑完直接将皮吐在了那哆哆嗦嗦伏在街中央裸身女子身上。

“呸，仗着自己读过两本书，还以为自己多么清高。” 看她开始幸灾乐祸的给身边的人讲起这个女人的事，我终于明白这是哪一出了。还真是来得早不如来得巧？可是这种情况下，怎么看也不是英雄救美的好时候。正踌躇不知道怎么解决。

一个极为泼辣的声音响起：“看看看，看你妈的看！来这儿看是要钱的！” 说着把自己的薄纱扔在孟诗身上。继续与刚刚那个最下不留情的妓女“理论”，眼看就要扭打在一起了。

“咳咳” 我走上前，一字一顿地道： “初到贵宝地，不想这云萍城的待客之道确有不同！” 

有这一句加我这一身行头，妓院老鸨立刻飞奔迎了出来。

“哎呀，客官，稀客稀客，小孩子们不懂事，您赶紧里面请，里面请！”， 背后挥挥手。

“还不赶快散了，影响妈妈我做生意，仔细你们的皮！”

我眼角扫到，一个白皙的小倌，一身狼狈，跑到孟诗身边去搀。

被那妓馆老鸨请进雅间。“不知客官大驾光临，刚才冲撞了，多有得罪。有什么要求您尽管吩咐。咱们家最好的姑娘随便挑。我这就去拿来家里的百年陈酿给您赔个不是！”

呵呵，几年的馆子还百年陈酿、、、 

“不急，方才我见一小倌….” 

“他呀？” 来这种地方的，好哪一口的没有？这个老鸨并没太吃惊，只暗暗上下打量了我一瞬。

这时孟瑶只约莫14，5左右，有孟诗死命护着，答应对客人来者不拒。才使得这个老鸨暂时放过了孟瑶，只留这做些粗使。今天发生了这种事，明显孟诗没伺候好客人。失了生意，老鸨本来也想赶快收拾好了孟瑶好早点弥补亏空。这可不是谁能白吃白喝的地方。所幸这个孟瑶虽然性子肖娘，断不肯乖乖就范那种，但皮相还是非常不错的。性子这种事，在这种地方，从来也不是什么难事。谁一开始就心甘情愿的？但几个又能挨得住这百般手段。

“我并非…”

老鸨眼睛精明的一眯，然后轱辘一转，一副我懂， 我都懂的意思，道：“哎吆，那可是咱们这儿的好孩子。虽平时只是做些个粗使的活计，但并不接客的，您看这…”

摸出一个金裸子，往桌上一拍。老鸨赶快抢过，在身上擦了擦，放嘴边用牙咬了咬。立马眉开眼笑。

哎，扶额，果然这世上的老鸨都是同一所学校毕业的么？真是流水线上生产的质量都没这么统一！   
转念一想，今天发生了这种事，如果老鸨再去逼孟瑶，恐怕瑶妹会把我就跟这妓馆今晚就一起焚了！

“且慢，我想见一见，思思姑娘。” 

“呦，爷您眼光真好，思思可是咱们这儿心思最活的，您无论想怎么玩儿，咱们保证都能把您伺候的舒舒服服的！那小孟您看？”

这会儿如果不说要，发生今天这种事，这老鸨怕不是转头就去虐待孟瑶母子了。

“我见方才…… 夜长，不急。爷不喜欢哭哭啼啼的。” 

“呦，爷您真是个怜香惜玉的，得嘞，老身这就去安排！”

并未等多久，就见刚刚那个还泼辣凶悍的女子，换了一张媚态万千的脸，轻轻推门而入。回身将门掩上，缓缓走来，盈盈一拜。

“小女子思思，见过爷” 说完就扭着纤细的腰肢贴了过来。

“思思姑娘，坐，我有话要说。” 这里的姐儿，哪有不会看的眼色。 见我正襟危坐，又一本正经的叫她坐， 只好在旁边的绣凳上坐了下来。

嘴里却还说着，“来到了咱们这儿，爷，您想怎么聊就怎么聊” 边说边把肩上薄纱退至肘弯，冲我飞了个媚眼。

“我见思思姑娘似是与那孟家母子相熟？” 话一出口，思思明显愣了一下。轻纱也从新拢回肩上。

“公子如何得知……” 大概是二人并没有在人前以母子相称，毕竟这种地方，年老色衰是一个价，生过孩子可又是另一个价了。

“我并无恶意，本与她二人有些渊源。不瞒姑娘，今日本是特地来寻，不想撞见…… 撞见恶人欺辱。谢姑娘搭救解围之恩。小小心意，请笑纳。” 我又拿了两片金叶子，推到她面前。“不想鸨母与她二人为难，可否烦请姑娘引小公子来见？”

思思见这情形，似是非常疑惑。 但她深知身在欢场，不该问的，一句都不能多问。她拿起金叶子放入袖中，微微福了福身，道声“是” 便推门离开了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. 碎碎念

去年夏天入坑，大爱魔道！看了很多同人，决定也写一篇，以抚慰自己的意难平。前面开脑洞铺剧情比较多，忘羡在后面比较重头。前面朝廷都是私设，希望不要劝退太多看文的朋友。入坑晚，总想避开别人写过的梗。忘羡部分，尽量写些味道熟悉，但还没吃过的糖。文笔不好，大家凑合看。

后面有小朋友问，所以回这里统一解释一下。我这个穿，成了配角就还是配角，不会抢太多忘羡的戏。穿来主要是打辅助，需要的时候才会出现。总的来讲就是解决坏蛋，助攻忘羡！

对于电视剧，总起来说是喜欢的。开始看，没懂才去刷的原著。 如果没有电视剧，可能不会打开耽美类型的小说。结果看完就腐了...... 从此坑里躺平。剧情改的虽有bug，但总体在演员方面个人还挺喜欢的。所以文中可能会偶尔出现电视剧的一点情节。

我不是一个喜欢n刷的人，无论是剧还是文。只是因为写这篇文，又回去细细重读原著，果然还是有不同的收获。

我喜欢里面的每一个设计，每一个人物，每一个意难平。我觉得这些意难平造就了他们，多一分则太多，少一分则不足。

我心疼蓝忘机苦等十几年的那个“有悔”（虽然是电视剧里的话）  
也心疼魏无羡重生归来时的那种“不悔”。

本文不怼瑶瑶，不怼洋洋。不是说他们做的恶可以被原谅，而是原著里，他们都得到了惩罚，都死过一次了。如羡羡那般，既然都用命还了，这辈子就重新活吧！

Cp忘羡，轩离，其他人想组cp的话，他们需要自己努力。

对江家，我的感觉挺复杂的。

最初，我自己看陈情令和原著的时候，并不讨厌江家。觉得是造化弄人而已。

后来看了许多怼江的分析，忽然又觉得确实不怎么能喜欢的起来了。莫说小时候为什么4、5年才找到羡羡。就是来了江家，羡羡父母没有排位，虞夫人口出恶言，江枫眠多年来都没制止过。对于外面的闲言碎语也没有。他对羡羡的偏向之词导致江澄怨恨羡羡，他对虞夫人的漠视更是激怒她总是针对羡羡。看看师姐，不但剥莲子还擦嘴，江澄却没有因此生出不快，还是态度有别的。江枫眠性格使然，大男子主义，觉得没必要解释，所以我讨厌他的性格。虞夫人，生性泼辣高傲。她时常挑魏无羡的刺，处罚羡羡。但有人会说，她并没像恶毒后妈那样想尽办法弄死羡羡。其实我觉得，就是不屑去做，不屑去脏了手。她把羡羡当做一个物品，在王灵娇挑衅的时候没有最后砍手，跟她护不护羡羡无关，只不过是觉得别人怎么能教她做事？而不是在乎羡羡的手。她让羡羡死命护着江澄，把羡羡当江澄的铠甲，武器。师姐这个人，本身也太多弱点，但至少待羡羡是温柔的，所以不多做吐槽。虽然也有人说她大事化小，给羡羡洗脑，毕竟还是温暖了羡羡的童年。江澄就真的，呵呵。就算不知道换丹是温情帮忙，但当时的收留呢？帮忙拿到江枫眠和虞夫人的尸首呢？他要是但凡护着羡羡，也不会一直不给个身份，让人看轻了去。乱葬岗脱离家族，人家羡羡也没说与百家为敌。后面带头去乱葬岗围剿，说不是有杀意的话，带着这么多人，如何能帮到羡羡？羡羡身死那几年，他带回去莲花坞的鬼道修士，可是没有能活着出来的！紫电何等灵器，抽在夺舍的人身上，魂魄剥离，然后呢？反正不会是什么好结果。最后他没拦着羡羡和汪叽，自己应该还觉得自己何其伟大。不打扰是我最后的温柔，我着该死的温柔！我谢谢你啊！双杰注定不能在一起，不是因为羡羡嫁去了蓝家，而是江澄与他三观不合！

很多同人虐江来出一口气，也有力挺双杰的。我其实都不反对。因为毕竟虐的会说出他们各种问题，挺的也会写出其他东西来拉回好感。

本篇我觉得应该算没有大虐江家？是因为，我觉得这可能是羡羡所愿吧。如果有的选，他可能还是念旧情的。虽然跟着二哥哥就是无限的甜蜜，我也不愿羡羡回想起以前尽是苦涩，连自己仅以为的亲情都是假象。所以我尽量站在羡羡的角度写的江家，就是偶尔回头的时候，莲花坞依旧是曾经他叫做家的地方，有自己亲人，兄弟，朋友们。所以江澄会有不同，一些是ooc，一些是事态发展使然。

会有许多小错位，旧梗新用的。比较后面，也有一、两处台词换人的，万望轻喷。

p.s 本人起名废，所以应该比较少看到新的名字出现。

老福特已经更至五十多章，等不及的小朋友可以移步，作者名“漂泊的精灵” 作品名“我渣反了金光善”。  
喜欢的小伙伴不要忘了在老福特点个关注或者评论再走！感谢！！！


	9. 第八章  初见瑶妹 （二）

不多时，“叩叩” 门外传来轻轻两声，“爷，孟瑶求见。”

“进”

就见一个干干净净，清清爽爽的小倌慢步走近。他肤色白皙，眼珠黑白分明。一看就知道是个干净伶俐的。衣服布料及其清素，头戴一顶书生帽，整理的非常周正。但可能在这里的生活实在是不怎么好，虽与金子轩同岁，身形却清瘦，娇小一大圈。看上去倒更像是12，3 岁的样子。

他走近了些，在刚好的距离停下，恭恭敬敬行了一礼。如果不是出现在周围浓重的胭脂俗粉味和夸张内饰的妓馆，也应该是书香门第的小书童的样子。还没有头顶乌纱帽，身着金星雪浪袍，眉间一点朱砂时敛芳尊的影子。因着今天刚经历的事，虽不是愁苦之像，但他此时的脸上是没有笑的。不像成为了金光瑶以后，脸上就只有笑了。

“孟瑶见过爷，今日让爷见笑了。如有冲撞到爷，孟瑶愿替母亲请罪” 说着就要下跪。

我赶紧来掺 “不必如此，不必如此。来这边坐下”

“你不必挂怀，令堂可还好？” 我问。

孟瑶道：“多谢挂念，母亲….还好”

稍有些尴尬的叙了几句，我便提出要替他母子赎身。

“您可是…….识得家父？”孟瑶犹豫半晌问道。

是了，没有渊源，又无所图，谁会凭白给他们赎身。认识他爹，算是吧，虽然我其实没见过。  
“我与你父亲乃是旧识，听闻你母子飘零在此，特来相助” 我说的挺真诚的，并没有瞧见孟瑶眼中闪过的痛色。

孟瑶道：“既如此，阿瑶可否唤您一声伯父？”

我说：“当然，当然，我就唤你阿瑶可好？”

“是” 孟瑶眼中闪过一丝失望。

我接着说：“那么好，你速速告知你母亲，收拾妥当，随我离开这里。” 

“且慢，本间的鸨母并不是个好相与的。倘若伯父直说要为我母子赎身，她定会纠缠不休。不如伯父且先在此留半夜，再故意闹出声响。就说我…说我并未伺候好，您要了拿了… 拿了我母子去打杀了” 他越说越慢，双手使劲搅这自己的衣角，头也低的不能再低了。

这孩子啊，一时叫我想起了羡羡小时候，刚到莲花坞，饭都不敢多吃，鞋大了也不敢说，就怕给别人添麻烦。瑶妹定是也怕极了若是我嫌麻烦，会弃了他母子而去。都是懂事的让人心疼。

带了几分郑重，我缓缓开口 “阿瑶，我知道，你母子定是在此地受了不少委屈。但我不愿！我不愿污你名声。我想你能堂堂正正走出这里，带着母亲过安稳的生活。” 虽然，我不知以一己之力能改变什么，但我不愿你此生还背负着“娼妓之子”的名声活着。

孟瑶呆了一瞬， 似是从奢望的没想过还能干净的走出泥潭。他郑重的朝我拜了拜，眼神似乎在我腰间扫过一眼，又很快恭恭敬敬退出门去，寻他母亲了。

孟瑶走到母亲门前，轻声唤了句，“母亲，阿瑶来了” 房间内，清冷的不像样子。不知是说满满的两个书架在这个妓馆显得更突兀，还是那张挂满了艳俗纱帐的妓院标准用床，在这个素雅的屋子里显得更突兀。

孟诗正坐在梳妆台前垂泪，听闻孟瑶来了，忙用袖子将泪水拂去。母亲显得突然老了几岁，眼神也黯淡无光，孟瑶并不忍点破，只将刚刚的事娓娓道来。  
当说到恩人时，故意提到腰间隐隐有一个牡丹玉佩。他看到母亲的双眼含泪，闪着光。而这种光，他只在母亲提到父亲大人的时候见过。如此就更加坚定了自己的想法，只是…… 那个人隐去了身份象征，终究还是嫌弃他们，不想认他们的吧！

妓院的老鸨，都是吸血的鬼，她们要的往往不只是一点点钱。尤其你想带走个谁的时候。虽然孟诗是公认的赔钱货，但孟瑶还是有一定可能性的。而且以这些人的品性，怎么才能让她们不乱嚼舌根呢？总不能我穿来的第一战，成名是在妓院吧？诶，其实，恐怕“金光善”这个名号早就在妓院一战成名了……

我一边胡思乱想，一边拍着自己装银票的乾坤袋子。哎，有了！釜底抽薪嘛！我真是个颇有头脑的小机灵鬼儿呢！

经过几番交涉，此间妓馆就易了主！钱多就是爽啊！买一间妓馆，比给一人赎身简单多了。不过，好像也不能明目张胆的叫这妓馆姓了金。我手里攥着地契和一堆卖身契，正要去找孟瑶母子商议，抬眼却瞧到了那个思思姑娘。我本意是放她自由，但她却说不愿独自飘零。谢了恩，表示要继续留在妓馆，期待能等到一人，肯纳她入府，渡此余生。

我心思一转，问她可愿接手妓馆。思思姑娘受宠若惊，自觉无功可以受此大禄。我告诉她，自己其实有件非常重要的事拜托与她。

“姑娘可愿替在下看管好此处，务必不要害孟瑶母子名声。我看姑娘侠义心肠，想是平时也常常周济她二人。姑娘接下这妓馆，当之无愧。”

思思转头看到刚从楼上下来的孟瑶母子，又抬头看着我半晌，似是有所悟。福了福身，弯腰低头，双手接了这地契和一打卖身契。因有了刚刚房中的猜测，孟诗见我并未有太多讶异之感，反而很快将眼神移开。思思拿出孟瑶母子的卖身契还与她二人。彼此深深的福一礼，孟瑶也郑重还了一礼。思思看着孟诗，顿时眼里含了泪，但很快又忍了下去。

“妹妹，你此一去，天高路远，你我二人许是此生，都再无相见的机会。不必回头，善自珍重” 说着意味深长的看了我一眼。看得我有些莫名其妙，但下意识的点了点头。

她自顾自继续说“这里我会看的好好的，定不会让什么不三不四的人在背后嚼什么舌根子！” 说着又阴狠狠的扫视了一圈。所有姑娘包括前老鸨都抖了抖。身为最泼辣的，思思也不是在这里白混的。

看到这种情况，我就知道，托付对了人了。背后中伤的话，可不是靠钱，就能一劳永逸的。什么样的地方就应该用什么样的规矩来办。以后这妓馆也算思思姑娘的依仗，她也不用费尽心思将自己托付出去。如果再所托非人，还落个凄惨下场。若今后想从良的话，将这间妓馆转手出售，也有资本不用受人欺凌。也算是对她两世相护的一种报答吧！

事实证明，思思此人的确是个厉害的。不但一丝恶言恶语都没有传出，连“思诗轩”的名字里因有个“诗”字，都改了。自此，与孟瑶母子再没扯上一丁点瓜葛。但这些都是后话不提。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	10. 第九章 妥善安排

出门时孟瑶母子穿的都是一身普通的布衣常服，只有孟瑶背着一个盛满书的包袱。大概是想从此断的干干净净。

我带他们到下榻的客栈，一路无话，但总觉得孟诗有什么话想说。进得客栈，金家修士围上前来，毕恭毕敬行了礼，道声，“宗主”。看到他们身上的金星雪浪袍，孟诗晃了晃神。我到柜台给他们开了两间房，将他母子带到房中。

“夫人可是有话要讲？” 看着她欲言又止了一路，我实在有点忍不住。

谁知她扑通跪在地上，孟瑶见此，立刻乖顺的在母亲旁边也跪了下来。

刚刚与思思告别时，她眼中除了决绝，并没有流泪。此时却由着泪珠大滴大滴的滚落。“恩公，孟诗谢过恩公救命大恩”，“恩公可是……可是兰陵金氏宗主金光善？”

“啊？啊！正是” 如假不包换啊。我一挥广袖，恢复了眉间朱砂。  
“出门在外，有所不便，并非有意隐瞒，还请夫人见谅。” “夫人快请起，阿瑶快扶你母亲起来” 我说。

孟诗抬了头看向我，身子猛的晃了晃，眼神里具是疑惑。她按下了孟瑶扶向她的手，继续跪着。从身上摸出一个用丝绸香帕包的规规矩矩的小包，轻轻打开，拿出一粒珍珠扣子。孟诗双手颤颤抖抖的连同香帕一并奉上，“恩公，可识得此物？”

这，确实没见过呢。但是如雷贯耳，哈。“此物，” 我拿过珍珠扣子，其实，还真是普通呢。大概古代珍珠得来不易？搁现在地摊上都能论斤卖，反正真假难辨的。

“此乃我一旧友遗物，我来就是为了这位旧友。”

听说遗物二字，孟诗情绪更加激动，一时眩晕，向后倒了过去。孟瑶忙在身后扶住他母亲。我从身上摸出一个小瓷瓶，打开盖子在孟诗鼻下轻晃几下，她就缓缓转醒了。

孟瑶直过身子，深吸一口气，朝我拜了拜，“还请伯父不吝告知”。孟诗用力握着孟瑶的手都有些发白了。孟瑶此时也是一样的紧张。

我捡了点能说的，简单给他们叙述了一些。隐去了金光善与前太子之间的龌龊勾当，只说确是旧识。因好友突然过世，来寻他母子，助他们脱离苦海。另说明了，我先前悄悄派人打探，朝中翻天覆地，似乎已并无人知晓他母子和太子其他流落在外的亲眷。还暗示希望他们莫动了认亲的妄念。

其实他们又如何不知这些年的不闻不问代表着什么。只是孟诗一直觉得孟瑶毕竟是一家宗主的子嗣，自己无法被接纳就算了，孟瑶是不应该流落在外的。可朝廷又有不同，一朝天子一朝臣。这太子之位如何易主，如今百姓私下已传的沸沸扬扬。朝廷现在又如何能容下前太子的遗嗣？

我深知这些对他们已经是晴天霹雳，很难消化了。我便吩咐他们母子先歇下，其他明日再议。

转天一早，用过早膳，孟诗就带孟瑶求见，看起来经过一夜，二人已稍微接受了昨天的事。

孟诗道：“恩公，我母子二人乃是轻贱之人，救命大恩不知该如何报答。阿瑶还算聪明机警，愿他能跟随恩公左右，做牛做马，终身为奴。” 说完，孟瑶伏跪于地，对我磕了一个头。

“夫人此言差矣，英雄不问出处。我既带你们出来，就是望你们从此不受人欺凌。将来阿瑶修的一身本领，行正义之事。自然也能受得他人敬仰。”

边说我边扶起孟瑶，双手扶正他的书生帽，整了整他的衣服。郑而重之的说，“阿瑶，君子正衣冠，心正则身正。” 孟瑶猛地抬起头，两眼含着泪，看向我，又看向他母亲。心下默念“君子正衣冠”，是了，母亲也是这样说的。“心正则身正”，他小声重复了一遍。见母亲也红着双眼点了头，孟瑶回头望向我，毕恭毕敬的点了头 “是，阿瑶谢伯父教诲！”

我拿出备好的银票，地契，符篆和一些入门剑谱和铸丹秘籍给他。剑还是给了一把，只是普通金氏弟子平时入门修炼用的。并告知将来结丹定会铸剑相赠。

“我本有意带你回金氏，但眼下玄门也是风雨欲来，我也未必能护你们周全。思来想去，我替你们母子寻了一处安全之所。阿瑶你先带你母亲安顿下来，过些安稳生活。你聪慧伶俐，先习些基础自保，切勿急进。等将来大势已定，你可再行选择入我门下，或过自己想过的日子。”

孟瑶母子此厢拜别了我，往清风镇去了。我看出了那双眼中，还是有一些失望。大概想直接拜入金氏，又觉得我说的对，应该给母亲一个平静安稳的生活。日后吧，若小有所成，拜入金氏，也不算拖累了恩公，孟瑶自顾自的想。

事情办完，心情也挺好，带领一众修士，御剑返回金鳞台。  
【叮，新手任务完成】  
哎呀，我去，险些一个剑毁人亡……  
【获得一千积分，可开启天眼道具】  
这积分也不知道能让天眼撑多久。不然再等等，反正我磕的cp还没开始。看看下一个任务是啥？  
【支线任务，拯救薛洋，难度系数中高级，完成增加两千积分，玩家是否接受？】  
嘶，这个？薛洋确实比较难啊，玩儿不好没准玩儿脱了，随时没命啊…… 不过，要是现在不接受，将来他有了本事，回来弄我，也会没命啊！

好吧，接受，接受，也是自我保命的说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	11. 第十章 你如何认得我？

飞往栎阳的路上，我突然想，薛洋算起来大概这时候 8、9岁了。（薛洋死大概27、8 蓝忘机34左右，魏无羡前世，和蓝忘机、金子轩、金光瑶差不多同岁。现在金子轩15，薛洋应该是已经8、 9岁了的样子）。他被常慈安哄骗是7岁吧喂。我现在去是不是也来不及了啊……

系统，我现在反悔可还来得及？  
【玩家如弃权已接受的任务，将接受惩罚任务，或扣除一万积分】  
喂，你这一万积分，怕不是随口说说的吧？我一共也没几分啊？惩罚任务能是啥？不会直接叫我攻打不夜天吧！  
【可以考虑】  
不可以，不可以考虑！什么呀？就是强迫我不能弃权呗？  
【可以这样理解】  
嘶—，头疼！且先去看看吧，怪不得难度系数这么高。怀疑这个系统就是用来玩儿我的。

到了栎阳，入了城，是一条宽阔的长街，人群熙熙攘攘，街边满是高高低低的酒招子，浓浓的酒香飘满了长街。整条街上的铺子大都是买酒的，门店外也设了桌子，摆满大大小小的酒坛子。有伙计托着一托盘的小酒碗，拉着行人试喝。

果然是羡羡会喜欢的地方啊！这找人和打听事，羡羡说的，还是要买个几坛酒，跟酒保打听最快！不过，还御着剑呢，御剑不喝酒，喝酒不御剑嘛。无论如何，坐下点点吃食准错不了。也快是午间了，大大小小的酒楼饭铺也坐满了人。我挑了一间，找了个靠门口的桌子坐下。

一个伙计看到我衣着气度，不敢怠慢，卯足了劲儿擦了好一阵桌子。

“客官，您看您要点什么？”

“捡着店里的招牌看着上吧。” 我摸了个银锭子放在桌上。

“好嘞！”伙计把抹布甩上肩，拿起银子，到后面张罗吃食了。

说实在的，我并不知道薛洋是否在栎阳遇到的常慈安，也不知道被害后还是不是留在这里。

若是寻而不得，大概可以去夔州？这时的薛洋可能在任何地方，想要找无异于大海捞针啊。实在不行，还是开个“天眼”靠谱。

这时候伙计端了荤荤素素好几盘子，在桌上摆得了。  
“客官可需要酒？咱们这儿的酒，全栎阳也是排的上的！不是我吹，很多大官，甚至能在天上飞来飞去修练的仙人都来买呢！” 

嗯，不是吹的，不是吹的！至少以后有会来的！  
“好，先来一壶”   
“哎，伙计，打听点事。” 我说

“得，您算问着了，栎阳这块儿，问我您就找对人了！” 伙计将手巾往肩上一搭，就准备口若悬河了。

“你可知这栎阳有没有个七八岁的小童，缺个小指，平日……平日可能会打架掀摊子？” 我问。

“小流氓？”  
“  
客官，您听我说，” 他声音压了几分，道： “这栎阳地界儿，可是有个修仙世家坐镇的。这家从主到仆都是厉害角色，因此，本地还真出不了流氓。” 

然后又小声嘀咕了一句，“谁也流氓不过他们呐！” 

“不过，客官，您可千万别说是我说的。流氓是没有的，不过花子倒是有不少。” 他像门口努努嘴，我目光随着过去，是看到不少小叫花子。

“但缺不缺指头，少不少胳膊腿的，也没人在意。”

“多谢。” 赏了他一小块碎银子 。

“多谢客官，您慢吃，需要什么尽管招呼我。”

这个结果我多少也料到了。只是这人海茫茫，如何能找到薛洋呢？

我正一口一口慢慢吃着眼前的菜，忽听得外面街上有两个小童大喊：  
“小瞎子，你有种不要跑！看我抓住你不把你绑了，吊起来挂上个十天半月！” 

“谁让你不给我买糖了，小瘸子，略略略，这次你抓不住我了！” 大街上行人谁也没有在乎两个小孩子跑闹。但这个“小瞎子” 听着甚是耳熟。

我急急冲出去，看到一个七八岁的小男孩，身上衣服破七烂八。勉强也能算衣服吧，就是将将可以遮住身体的破布条，露着半截腿。我出去的晚，并没看到另一个小孩。只见这个小男孩疾跑几步，并没有继续追那个七转八转就消失在人群中的目标。而是转向墙角，走过去找那些躺坐了一排的小叫花子。

“你们几个，把小瞎子给我逮回来。” 几个小花子哄得就散没影了。男孩回过头来，脸蛋看着可爱又讨喜，咧嘴一笑露出两颗小虎牙，那眼睛却是轱辘一转，露着一种狡黠。

“薛洋？” 我到他面前蹲下，脱口而出。

“老种马？” 他开始浑身透出一种阴狠。开始一步步逼近我。虽然身高有不小的差距，但我竟一时被他的气势压过，小退了一步。

“你如何认得我？” 我俩同时问出。

“金宗主大驾光临，有何见教？” 小小年纪，眼神里却有着不符合年纪的阴狠。

“诶，不是，叫我捋捋，你怎么认识我的？”

“大名鼎鼎的兰陵金氏家主，你这一身金星雪浪，眉间一点朱砂痣的。怎么，今儿，是又瞧上这栎阳的哪个姑娘啦？” 话说出来，再配上一脸的不屑，出自一个七八岁的孩子就非常的滑稽。

呦喂，这位怕不是同行？再怎么听过金光善的大名，能知道这种马名声的，怎么也不可能是七八岁的薛洋。那感情好，说不定还能组个团呢。

“哇塞，我不是遇到老乡啦，你也是穿越过来的吧！” 我伸出手想跟他握个手。谁知被他反手扭住，一把明晃晃的匕首就横在了我脖子上。

哎呀，我去，大意了。

“金宗主，我这刀可是淬了毒呢，说，你怎么找到的我，什么穿越，胡言乱语又是有什么企图？”

穿来后第一次被刀架在脖子上，一时就忘了自己可以用灵力将他震开。虽说是一个小屁孩，但对于薛洋，骨子里还是恐惧的，谁知道这小子现在是敌是友，鬼道修的如何了。

“那个，我，我不是金光善……” 他将刀又紧了紧 “哎哎哎，好汉好汉，你听我说，我我我，我真的不是金光善。我是穿越来的，就是有点类似你们说的‘夺舍’？哎呀，我也不知道怎么说。总之我今日找你，是来避免你被常慈安诓骗的。” 我赶快一口气说完。

“且不说你如何能夺了那老种马的舍，你是如何得知常慈安的？你还知道些什么？你如何能证明自己不是金光善？”

“我应该能证明吧。我知道阴虎符，知道常氏灭门，也知道晓星尘道长，宋子琛道长，还有阿菁……换句话说我知道整个剧本。”

听到阿菁，他似是怔了怔，手上的刀松了松。我赶快把自己的脖子闪出来。

看他像陷入了沉思，我看向他的手，嘶， 他的手分明是十指具在的。  
“你这手？”

忽然一群穿的破破烂烂的小叫花子，拥着一个手持盲杖，连踢带踹的小姑娘近到前来。那小姑娘竟是个白瞳！

“你个混蛋小瘸子，你让他们抓我，你不得好死……” 后面的小叫花子赶紧去捂她的嘴。“唔唔唔……” 却见薛洋一个手刀把她打晕了，熟练的往肩上一抗。又对小叫花子们说，“都散了，晚上到庙里，给你们带吃的！” 

我……

“这是阿菁？喂，她才这么小，你怎么下得去手？”

“你也说了，我用的是手，又不是别的什么的” 说完把匕首别回腰间。

我不自觉的就打了个哆嗦。

我把他们带到刚刚坐的桌上，等着薛洋开口。

他放下阿菁，让她趴在桌边，自己转了个方向，坐在桌子的另一边，一条腿踩在凳子上，随手拈了一块肉放到嘴里。

伙计看见一个小叫花子打扮的孩子，扛着另一个进了店，赶紧过来哄。但看见跟我坐一起，又不知该不该开口。

“老头，菜都凉了，换菜换菜！” 薛洋指着我叫到。

“你个小……” 伙计走上前几乎要抬手就打。

我赶紧拦下，“无妨，无妨，伙计换些菜来，再加两碟点心。”

伙计称是，一步两回头，瞪了瞪薛洋往厨房走。

薛洋看也不看他，我想他定是在心中竖中指了。  
竖中指比插香好，比插香好！

下章预告 你要是死了，我给你敲锣打鼓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	12. 第十一章  你要死了，我给你敲锣打鼓

作者有话说，我这篇写完一段时间了。但昨天刚好听到一首老薛的歌叫《陪你去流浪》。突然觉得就还挺配的，好像可以搭配食用。

“我会攥着小糖，  
眺望你方向。  
快告诉我，  
你在赶来的路上。”

“我可以陪你去流浪，等你再次粉墨登场……”

“我可以陪你去远方，别浪费我恨过你一场……”

当然周深的《荒城渡》也超好听，也是因为这首歌喜欢薛洋的吧。

“断了这心魔，可原谅我  
宿命中获得，这解脱 重来过”

好的，我们重来过吧!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

“重生？！” “你说你是重生的？”

“你不信？”

怪不得了，此前发生的都不同了。这个薛洋竟是个重生的！

他回到这具身体是一两年前，成功的避免了常慈安欺他骗他。并引得仇家胖揍了常慈安一顿。从此常家在此地更加暴虐，简直是一方恶霸。但薛洋说他不急，他在等别人来替天行道。以前什么都一个人抗着，死过一回，现在明白了，会哭的才有人疼。他说这个的时候，看了看阿菁，眼神里那是......羡慕？

我知道他等的那个人是谁。

前不久，他才寻到了阿菁，把她留在自己身边。也是因为我叫出了阿菁，他才稍稍信了我的身份。

“信，信，怎么不信？” 重生梗，穿越梗，不是家常便饭？

“那，你信我吗？” 我问他，

“一半一半，你既知我与道长和阿菁的往事，我就姑且信你一回。反正如果你对我有什么企图，你知道我的本事。我也不会怕了你。我此生惟愿守着他们。你要抢你的阴虎符，做你的仙督都于我无关，但你若敢打他们的主意，我定叫你和你的金氏陪葬！”

“不会不会” 我连忙摆手，“不过......阿瑶呢？”

“他？” 薛洋瞟了我一眼，似乎没料到我会提到，他沉吟了片刻，道“不必再见了吧！”

话题好像过于沉重了，我清了清嗓子，想缓解一下尴尬。

“那个，阿菁为何叫你小瘸子？”

“哼，还不是因为他笨！” 阿菁竟然醒了，看来薛洋其实真的没有太下狠手。

薛洋白了她一眼，拿了一块点心塞到她嘴里。“你再说，小心你的舌头！”  
说完这句，薛洋自己也愣了一下，忙喝了口水掩饰了眼神里一闪而过的不安。

阿菁咬了一大口点心，艰难的吞着，我赶紧递过一杯茶水。

她喝了水，对薛洋做了一个大大的鬼脸。转头可怜兮兮跟我说：“大叔，我告诉你，我是被他拐来这儿哒。一开始我害怕极了，发了好几天烧。他简直是穷死了，没钱去买药，背着我上山采药摔的瘸了腿！拐了好几天呢！”

“你闭嘴，要不是你……”薛洋咬牙切齿看着她。

“我我我，我不就是不小心，踹了你一脚，而且我都说对不起了” 阿菁小嘴撅的好像真是她吃了大亏了似的。

我……  
“那今日？”

“今天可不怪我！谁叫他说什么也不给我买糖呢！”

薛洋狠狠地道：“那你就去偷钱？要不是我帮你，你就能被打死了。”

他顿了顿，又道：“我说过，会有人给我们买糖的。在这之前，我跟你都要等着，你听到了么！再有下一次，我先把你手打折。”

“哼，你吓唬谁呢？今天看在有点心的份上，我决定原谅你啦!” 说完，冲他吐了吐舌头。

我将点心盘子推到她面前，用手摸了摸她的头。“慢点吃，别噎着！”

小姑娘可能这辈子也没吃过这么好吃的点心，不说话，开始狼吞虎咽起来。不，不止这辈子，可能上辈子也没能吃过吧。

敛了敛心神，我看向薛洋，问：“你，今后准备如何？”

“等，本想带小瞎子去白雪观的，但我实在看不得那些假清高，还自以为是的牛鼻子老道。大概回去夔州？整天看着常氏臭虫在眼皮下爬，恶心死了！你知道我多痛恨你们这些名门正派，所以我不会参与你们那些蝇营狗苟的。”

“你……真能此生向善，不再做恶事？”

“不能！” 他说的很果断 “但，我能装，并且现在我愿意装。” 他狡黠的笑了笑，又露出他可爱的小虎牙。

是了，在义城那几年，他硬是把自己活成了晓星尘的样子，也是真心能装了。如今为了晓星尘，甘愿一辈子如此，可叹执念至深。活过一次，又死过一次，还有什么不通透的呢？ 上一世的恩怨，终结于未曾发生之时，何其幸哉！

我扔给他一个乾坤袋，他捏了捏里面的银票，又扔回给我 “小爷我想要什么东西，从来不用钱买！”

我又丢回给他， 看了看阿菁。“现在不同了。”

“我说你这个老头怎么这么啰嗦？我说你不会是个娘们吧！” 说着把乾坤袋塞到胸口，“哎，好了，我就勉强收了，这次算我欠你个人情。” 

“咳咳” 我手握拳，挡在口鼻前，战术性假咳了两声，“不客气，不客气，我也是……仗义疏财，仗义疏财，哈哈。”

“哼哼，有意思，真有意思！” 顺手扔给我一个传讯纸鹤 “喂，老头，哪天你要是快死了什么的。可要通知我，我给你敲锣打鼓！没事就快滚吧，好走不送。”

我起身付了银子，离开了饭馆。

“呼---” 长出一口气。总算是全须全尾的出来了。这样似乎也不算太差！不，是再好不过了！希望义城组今生能平安顺遂，也算了了多少人的心愿！

【叮，支线任务完成，因遇特殊状况，任务难度下降，积分加1000】  
诶诶诶，这么草率的吗？下调也不通知我一声？

哎，算了，聊胜于无吧。  
终于能在岐山清谈会前休息休息了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
下章预告 岐山百家清谈会  
忘羡出场

* 总感觉自己写的节奏感不好，后面能好点，请大家多多担待，谢谢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	13. 第十二章 岐山百家清谈会 （一）

冬去春来，转眼离云深听学已过去一年多。 这张炎阳烈焰纹的帖子终于还是来了。

思虑再三，我并没尽早提醒蓝氏和江氏。毕竟那时候时机并不太成熟。除了将水行渊赶去彩衣镇，温氏并未有太多动作。我若贸然出言提醒，以几大家族对金光善的了解，结果并不好把控。

可是，这过去的一年，温若寒设计害了老聂宗主，并吞无数世家领土。更甚至将一些不愿顺从的小门派，冠以各种莫须有的罪名整派灭门！大家都开始隐隐感到了这令人不安的气氛。

唯一的好消息大概就是孟瑶来信说，他和母亲已在清风镇安顿好，并已结丹。当真是个聪慧的，虽结丹比其他世家子弟晚上几年，但也是因为他开始的较晚。我自然对给他铸剑非常上心，但他却说自认为机缘未到，想再等等。

孟诗是一个通晓诗词歌赋的才女，在当地被一个有钱人家聘去给小女儿做女先生。他们的生活平静而安逸，他很高兴能承欢膝下。平日修炼用于强身健体，修身养性，暂时并未作他想。修真界向来明争暗斗，现在更是风雨欲来。若他此生无心家族之争，与母亲相守自也是不错。一年未见，心境竟有如此变化，当真是世事无常。

温氏今日之请柬，可谓野心昭然若揭。不但明令各家未及弱冠的世家弟子必须参加。更是要求所有参赛弟子的服装都要统一着温氏校服。风雨欲来啊！说起来，这么久系统也没有发布新的任务，不觉还有些奇怪。所以虽然按着原著，可以参与这次的清谈会，但不能擅自改动剧情还是挺不爽的。不过至少把“天眼”打开，见证一下皮皮羡扯抹额，作死去撩蓝忘机，也挺不错哒！

岐山------不夜天  
岐山地势险峻，山岭众多。穷奇道是去不夜天城的必经之路。御剑至此就只允许步行了，只有温氏本家可坐车辇。一众温氏门生粗鲁的拦住各派的去路，挨个收过请帖，赶着大家往里走。各个世家对此多有微词，但有些，人轻言微只能忍气吞声；有些大的世家，则是不屑于这等小人多费口舌。倒也暂时相安无事。

穷奇道本是一处险峻的要道，但相传这是温氏先祖温卯以一人之力斩杀上古凶兽穷奇的一战成名之地。 温氏怎肯放着这歌功颂德的大好机会？将两侧山壁密密麻麻刻满了他们这位老祖宗的英雄事迹。凡是路过的人必先瞻仰一番才行。

其实，能成为修真界兴家族而衰门派第一人，但还是说出“仗家势欺人，为非作歹之徒，统统该杀，不光要杀，还要斩其头颅，使之遭万人唾骂，警醒后世。” 这位初代家主也应该算得上是位了不得的人物呢。如果知道后辈皆为自己痛恨之辈，心里不知何等滋味。

一般清谈会为期不过三日左右。但这场百家清谈盛会为期足足七天，声势浩大，也彰显了做为承办者，温氏自身的财力和资源并非等闲。

第一日，上午为辩论。我呢，自然是来磕cp的呀！什么辩不辩论的哪里重要？而且这肯定是蓝启仁老先生的主场。不想其实挺多中小门派，善于诡辩，专挑漏洞，在极其刁钻的角度曲解蓝启仁的论点。气的蓝启仁直吹胡子瞪眼。我可是“奇葩说”的忠粉一枚，这些对我真不够档次，尤其还得文绉绉的，满口之乎者也。确实也像薛洋他们说的，一点都不过瘾，来来回回就那么几句话，无聊至极， 还不如大家撸胳膊挽袖子，下场打一架来的痛快。

倒是各大家主身后，老老实实坐着的一众小辈非常扎眼。 统一身着圆领红袍，系九环带，窄袖紧腰。那风采，好像大家集体穿着喜服，来温家抢新娘子似的……

我放眼望向蓝启仁身后，找见那个面若敷粉，冷若冰霜的俊俏小公子。蓝忘机向来不喜口舌之争。前面蓝启仁滔滔不绝，口若悬河，蓝曦臣再旁辅助。蓝忘机坐着他们后面一语不发，虽无比冷淡，但这颜值，竟然比任何言语来的都震撼。一众小辈都是统一穿着，可这一身红被他穿着格外俊美。我心中狂跳，瞬间化身粉丝，极力忍住了不能跳起来大喊 ：“蓝忘机，我爱你！”

他坐的无比端正，头上抹额系的一丝不苟。但是，我还是瞧出他的眼神是往云梦江氏方向撇了一眼的， 又迅速地低了头，一种不忍直视的感觉。我赶快抬眼看向江氏的方向。就见江宗主正侃侃而谈，而在他后面两个江氏小辈，一个勉强坐的笔直，另一个却快瞌睡到这个身上了，看上去颇为亲密。  
半晌，那个坐的笔直的终于忍不住，一把推开那个瞌睡的，并恨铁不成钢的怒视着他。瞌睡的那个冲他委屈的一噘嘴，稍稍坐正了一下。可是没多久，头又开始一点一点的睡了过去。哈，看来我们还不需要担心自己老腰的羡羡，还真是嚣张啊！

过了不知道多久，这场无聊的辩论终于告一段落，到了午膳时间。下午便是射艺的比试。魏无羡边打着呵欠伸着懒腰，边向姑苏蓝氏这边眺望过来。东张西望一番，终于扫到蓝忘机这边。蓝忘机与他四目相对了一瞬，蓝忘机明显凝滞了一拍。但魏无羡的目光却没停留，目光转投清河聂氏那边。

“怀桑兄！怀桑兄，这边，这边，要不要一起去午膳啊！” 一边说着， 人已经拉着江澄跳到聂怀桑身边，用胳膊一边揽着一个朝门口走去。那边蓝忘机还是恭恭敬敬的跟在蓝启仁身后，和蓝曦臣并排走着，也并看不出有什么不妥。

射艺比试开始之前，各家族子弟分别准备。比起上午看到时，魏无羡明显精神了很多。他知道江澄定要回自己家的方队里，紧张兮兮地检查弓和箭，嘱咐比较小的师弟。魏无羡呆着无聊，跑去和聂怀桑打趣。聂怀桑自是拿着扇子遮住自己，直往后躲。“魏兄，你也知道，我这双手，哪里是拿弓射箭的料，有我大哥就好了！明日，明日做诗赏画，我再与你比上一比。” 说着就往自己家方队溜了。

魏无羡大呼无聊，自己胡乱走了起来。这一走，居然有点迷路了。忽听前方“嗖”的一声，然后就是箭羽入木之声。

“好箭！” 虽然他并未看见，但这风声和入靶之声是错不了的。无论力度和速度都是非常不错的。他走上前来只见一个靶上已经密密插了许多支箭，都中在靶心和周围，却并未见到人。

“出来吧，我刚才看见你啦！”

就见大石后面哆哆嗦嗦闪出一个人。眉目清秀，却身着白衣，看着不像参加比赛的小辈。

魏无羡稍稍拱手，道：“云梦江氏魏婴，魏无羡， 你叫什么？” 

“岐山温氏……温，温宁，字琼，琼林。” 

“你结巴什么，我又不会吃了你！我刚看你射箭挺好的，没想到温氏竟还有你这么出色的小辈！”

“公子过，过奖了，温宁不太会。”

“哎呀，你就不要谦虚了， 要我看不但温氏，就这些世家子弟里，虽说排在我之后，但他们也没几个能射的过你的！要我看，等等你跟我一起去那个比赛玩玩吧！保证让江澄那家伙目瞪口呆！” 

温宁并没应，只是腼腆的行了一礼，谢谢魏无羡的褒奖之言，并给他指了回去的路。

“魏无羡，你就不能消停点儿？比赛都快开始了，你不检查弓箭，又死哪儿去啦！” 江澄一记重锤打在魏无羡胸口。

魏无羡假意退了半步，揉了揉胸口，神神秘秘的说 “你猜？我找到个好宝贝，待会给你一个惊喜！”

“惊喜，你不惊吓就不错了，给我老老实实呆着，一会儿就入场了，别给咱们江家丢人！” 

“呵呵，对你来说，没准还真是个惊吓。” 魏无羡吐了吐舌头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	14. 第十三章 岐山百家清谈会 （二）

温氏方队那边突然乱乱哄哄起来。一个十七八岁的红衣少年，趾高气昂，被人前呼后拥着。

“你是谁啊，还想参加比赛，要是给咱们丢了脸，你担得起这个责吗？” 

“我，我，我行的，让我试试吧。” 这时的温宁已经换上了温氏校服。被身边的人推推搡搡，看起来可怜极了。

魏无羡一个箭步上来，“他真的不错的，我证明。”

“魏，魏公子！” 

温晁扯着公鸭嗓 ：“话都说不利索，赶紧试一箭，不行赶紧滚下去！” 

温宁哆哆嗦嗦开始拉弓，魏无羡心道不好，这架势完全不对啊！赶紧拍在他肩上，“平心静气，掖肘沉肩。” 温宁深吸了一口气，“嗖” 这一箭虽未中靶心，可也比其他的温氏门生好的多了。

“好！” 温晁随便指了一个人，“叫他换你！”  
那人顿时愤愤的眼神看向温宁，温宁头低的更低了。

小声说了句：“多谢，魏公子。”

魏无羡说到：“哎，客气客气，一会儿场上见咯！”

比赛规则仍是少年弟子入场争猎。一千多个移动纸人靶，只有一百是凶灵靶。射错退场，排名以射中凶灵靶的个数为准。

刚从温氏方阵回来的魏无羡又跑去了另外一边，原来是姑苏蓝氏方阵。这一排身着红色劲装，头戴抹额的翩翩公子此时跟其他家比非常抢眼。他刚才就看到了蓝忘机那张漂亮过头的脸，时不时的往这边瞟一下，又因为没有穿的“披麻戴孝”， 看了多次才想起来。

“咦？ 这不是忘机兄吗？”

蓝忘机自顾自的试弓，并不睬他。

魏无羡一个自讨没趣，食指扫了扫鼻头，撅了撅嘴。

“魏无羡，都入场了，你还不快滚回来！” 江澄冲他吼了一声。“一天不去惹他，你就皮痒吗？真不怕他回头一箭把你射个对穿！”

魏无羡歪头想了想，说 “我也不知道，就是觉得，他这个人怎么就这么有意思呢？”

江澄…… 白眼翻上天，“你说他有意思？……”  
摆了摆头，像是能把这胡话甩出脑子似的，抬脚走进云梦江氏入口。

比赛开始后，场内箭声不断。很快开始有射错或射空的世家子弟退场。魏无羡故意一边射，一边靠近蓝忘机。蓝忘机也有所察觉，故意躲着他走。魏无羡见那条柔软的带子在他面前飘啊晃啊的，还是忍不住抬手就要抓蓝忘机的抹额。

“哎，忘机兄，你们蓝家还真是时时刻刻都带着这条抹额啊。” 

蓝忘机怒目圆睁，躲开了，道 “你走开！” 

“终于肯理我了，还以为你要一直装不认识我呢！”

“无聊” 蓝忘机说完，往魏无羡相反的位置走去。

魏无羡也不恼，嘴角含笑，反手又射了一只幽灵靶。这时候听得耳边，江澄也因射错退了场。他心里幸灾乐祸，正想着待会出去怎么嘲笑他。

“小心！”

他忽然看见一只羽箭飞向温宁的方向，而温宁正盯着自己前方的幽灵靶，并没有意识到危险。魏无羡手比脑子快，眼看箭离温宁胸口越来越近了，想也没想直接扑了过去，把温宁扑倒，护在身下 。擦着耳边“嗖”的一声一只箭飞过，正中前面的幽灵靶。而刚才那只箭被这支打偏，叮叮当当掉在身边不远处的地上。后面马上传来骂骂咧咧的声音，那个声音不说也知道是温晁。

一边骂一边凶狠的看向蓝忘机。不用说也知道怎么回事了。魏无羡赶紧从温宁身上爬起来，拍拍身上的土。温宁转身向他道谢，他只双手稍稍拱了拱，立马跑向蓝忘机。蓝忘机却是在看到他跟温宁滚到一处时，不顾温晁的叫骂声，扭头就走了。

魏无羡又紧追了几步，“忘机兄，蓝忘机，蓝湛！” 

蓝忘机并没有停下脚步，像是没有听到他喊一样继续大步往前走。魏无羡伸手一捞， “蓝湛，你站住，我就是想谢……” 谢你还没说出口，突然觉得手里一种柔软的触感。

还没来的及反应，前面蓝忘机突然猛的停下来，非常缓慢的转过头去，一脸不可置信的看向魏无羡。看的魏无羡一个哆嗦，“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的。那个，还给你？” 

蓝忘机一把抢过抹额，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，头也不回的向场外走去。剩下的一众少年都看向这边，指指点点也不知道在说什么。尤其蓝氏子弟，似乎用一种诡异的眼神看着他。看的他一脸莫名其妙，我不是还给他了么？  
不过后来也没人找他麻烦，魏无羡也就很快抛诸脑后了。

不过射箭场上闹得沸沸扬扬的时候，温旭带人来请，说温若寒在炎阳殿召见我。温旭虚长他们几岁，没有去参加比赛。这时候来请我，怎么也觉得来者不善。但是人在屋檐下不得不低头，我只能随他去见了这个传说中的温宗主。

这场清谈会，温若寒以闭关为由并未现过身。温宗主五十左右，但保养的极好。看上去也就三十上下。他坐在上首的位置，傲慢的看下来，好似别人在他眼中不过是蝼蚁。叫我去训话的内容无外乎，今天下五分，除却温氏，几大世家碌碌无为。监察寮是大势所趋，要怎么做，叫我好自为之。我探不出他究竟修为几何，只知道他每说一句话，我就感觉更难呼吸。 每根灵脉都一抽一抽的疼。直到我根本站不住跪了下来，他才没有再施压。我强忍了咽下胸中翻涌的一口血，嘴里都是腥膻之味。

回到客室，我没顾上跟子轩说上几句，就吐血晕了过去。子轩提前退出比赛，连夜送我回金鳞台医治。温氏对此心知肚明，也并没有穷追不舍。只是错过了与其他家族共同商议伐温的大好时机。众家齐聚不夜天当晚，我已经通知各家有意在这几天悄悄聚首。大家见我金氏突然无故退席，心里已有诸多猜测。

子轩带我连夜回到金鳞台，这具金光善的肉体是一直晕着的。可我的灵魂并未与身体一同重伤。看着医修们忙忙碌碌救治，我似乎是在近距离看着一出话剧。

系统，在吗？  
【在的】  
现在是啥情况啊？我这个状态，不会被谁当鬼给灭了吧！  
【玩家不必担心，肉体重创，灵魂出窍是系统对你的自动保护机制。不是真正以灵或鬼的方式存在，所以并不会被修行之人发现。】  
这还好，吓死我了。  
【但是】  
不要大喘气啊，但是什么？  
【但是在身体恢复到可控程度前，灵魂不能回体。】  
？这…… 可麻烦大了！好不容易大家齐聚一个副本，还没来得及通知蓝氏和江氏。难道这就是只读模式的限制？难道还是在劫难逃吗？

下章预告 火烧云深

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	15. 第十四章 火烧云深

金光善平日里就比较疏于修炼，这次受到的内伤又酌是不小。身体几乎承受不住，不但损及灵脉，连金丹也受了不小的冲击。金子轩几乎倾尽家里所有灵药仙草，恨不得把金光善日日泡在里面。金夫人这次倒是没说什么，但也没怎么帮忙。没有趁他病要他命，我就谢天谢地了。不知是还记着些从前情谊，还是以大局为重。

这一躺，便是三月有余。温旭还是带人烧上了云深不知处。至少有一半的地方受到波及，情形惨烈的不忍直视。好好的一个人间仙境，烧成了遍地的焦黑，没被烧的建筑也只是残垣断壁。

由于这次聂家，先痛失家主，金氏随后飞来横祸。蓝氏也有所警醒，不过饶是这样仍是没有躲过这一场大难。温旭上山之前，蓝启仁已经遣散大部分门生，打开了护山法阵，并提前送走了蓝曦臣。

事实上， 他是叫蓝曦臣和蓝忘机一同护送藏书离开的。但蓝忘机却在临界姑苏地界时匆匆告别兄长，急急奔回云深。他们此行是要避人耳目的，因此并不敢御剑。赶了几天的路，几乎不眠不休终于来到山门前。却见护山大阵已破，到处都是熊熊大火。

温旭已经离去，剩下几个温氏门生继续将手中的火把一边扔向前面的建筑，一边往后山走去。蓝忘机在后紧随。

“没想到这次跟大公子出来能如此顺利！”

“就是就是，还以为这云深不知处什么百年世家有多厉害？”

“不过这护山阵法确实厉害，酌是大公子也未能打开呢！”

“那有什么，最后还不是破了！”

“还亏了那个蓝氏外姓门生，为了活命，帮着咱们破了这劳什子的阵。”

“话说那个家伙身为外姓门生，知道的还真不少。要我说就应该抓了严加拷问！”

“那个家伙泥鳅似的，滑不溜手，阵一破就没影了！”

此时的蓝忘机隐在他们身后的树下，双拳紧握，浑身颤抖。这时一个温姓门生又把一个火把扔向后山的树林。蓝忘机一个箭步上前，祭出避尘。一道蓝光闪过，火把顿时换了个方向朝温家门生飞来。温家门生赶快拿剑来挡。看到树后突然冒出个人来，而他们一直都不曾发现，都慌了起来，纷纷举剑指向蓝忘机。蓝忘机此时冰冷之气更胜，眼里透着丝丝红光，不知是这满山的火映的，还是什么。避尘再次出窍，几个温姓门生连哼都没来得及哼上一声，就纷纷倒地。蓝忘机手握避尘，插回鞘中，剑身未染一滴血。

他大步走向后山的空地，焦急的找着什么。经过这多半天的骚乱，草地上现在空空的什么也没有。蓝忘机又再附近搜寻一番，终于在两个大石头缝里发现了两只瑟瑟发抖的小兔子。本来雪白的两只小东西现在浑身脏兮兮的，躲在石缝里不敢动。蓝忘机伸手把它们抱出来，又温柔的将他们放在自己的胸口，然后阔步朝寒室走去。

蓝曦臣和蓝忘机离开的时候，青蘅君就已经出关，跟蓝启仁共同留守云深不知处。路过之处，剩余的蓝氏本家门生正在灭火。见了蓝忘机还不忘规规矩矩的道一声“二公子”，只是每个人都愁云惨淡。蓝忘机“嗯”了一声，吩咐他们继续做事。

终于来到寒室门前，就听里面蓝启仁痛呼 ：“……兄长！”

蓝忘机赶紧冲到门口，对里面一礼，“叔父，父亲！” 这种情况，没人在乎家规里有没有不可疾行，不可大声喧哗。

温旭破阵而入的时候，青蘅君与蓝启仁并肩作战，尽力保下身边留守弟子的性命。温旭先是在藏书阁挑衅，调遣绝大多数修士集中火力跟青蘅君和蓝启仁二人缠斗了一番。

温旭手下不乏厉害的客卿，他们也稍占人数上的优势，一时也未分胜负。  
突然青蘅君动作一顿，一口鲜血喷出，然后他不可置信的摇摇头，眼里满是绝望之色。蓝启仁只好命身边门生一起带青蘅君退入藏书阁，共同撑起了结界。 温旭围了一会儿并未强攻，既然逼迫蓝氏自己烧山不情不愿，他不介意帮上一把。吩咐手下开始烧山。这次本来也不指望来灭门，既然已经沾了大便宜，自然趾高气昂的走了。

蓝启仁托扶着青蘅君，满眼痛色，道：“兄长，你这又是何必！” 他声音哽咽，慌张地试图为青蘅君输送灵力。手却被青蘅君按了按了下来，摇了摇头，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。

原来开战之前，青蘅君去了龙胆小筑，并取自己的血设了结界。此等结界最是难破，但一旦被破，设界之人就将会受到反噬，算是以身护法了。这种立结界的方法一般无人会用，毕竟地方是死的，人是活的。

彼时青蘅君全力大战，分在结界上的灵力也稍为薄弱。温氏有善破结界者，并没有跟主力战于藏书阁前，而是四处寻找结界重的地方。能下重界的地方，定是重要所在。蓝氏最重文，放在首位力保的定是这藏书阁。而剩下唯一立了结界的地方就是这么一处不起眼的小院。随着结界打破，青蘅君重伤。那个客卿进了龙胆小筑，四处翻找并无所获，一气之下砸了这个小院。

蓝启仁见温旭带人离开，才将青蘅君移至寒室。青蘅君却是双目紧闭，一句话也没有再说过。此时，蓝忘机进来行礼，青蘅君依然没有睁开眼，只是能看到眼皮微微动了动。蓝启仁嘱咐了两句就离开寒室，到外面指挥门生灭火打扫去了。青蘅君不语，蓝忘机也不是个会说的，于是就默默跪于父亲床前。看着自己的父亲躺在床上，呼吸极轻，好似下一瞬也许就停了。

回想刚刚一路所见，满目疮痍，蓝忘机从未见过云深这般破碎的景象，也不知道可以从何粘起，不由的心生哀伤。这时候，胸口的两只小东西动了动，探出头来。蓝忘机紧蹙的眉头缓了缓，抬手揉了揉它们的头，又塞回衣服里面。

下章预告，你还有个弟弟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。阅文愉快！


	16. Chapter 16

第十五章 你还有个弟弟

抱歉，需要走两章剧情，想看忘羡的小伙伴需要等教化司和玄武洞的剧情。  
今天这章比较短，所以两章一起上，然后就是教化司了。  
朝廷的事是私设，不会影响后面的剧情了， 这是最后一次提到。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

我刚刚在金光善的身体里醒来，下面的人还未来得及来报火烧云深不知处之事，我就先得到了孟瑶的急信。没顾得多做交代，我连夜御剑到了清风镇。于此同时还发现一个要命的问题，因为此次的伤势，道具暂时不可用了，这样连其他人发生了什么情况都无法得知。

真是命运使然，蓝曦臣和孟瑶还是相遇了。但具体的情况却跟我想的一点也不一样。 孟瑶虽修为不算高深，但对付普通的邪祟还是可以的。他人又热心肠，经常帮助附近的乡民。

前几天孟瑶出门夜猎。他这个人向来不争强冒进，选的夜猎对象都是自己能力范围内可以解决的。这孩子又恋家，挂念母亲，这一次也是解决完，第二天一早就往家赶。途中却遇到数名功力在他之上的人围攻。孟瑶自认没有有什么人结过仇，但几人具是只管闷头打，并无人听他辩解。若不是遇到逃难至此的蓝曦臣，孟瑶怕是很难能活到今日了。那几个人被蓝曦臣制服后，统统咬碎后牙的毒，服毒自尽，一句话都没有留下。孟瑶感觉事情不会这么简单，当下急书托我前来。

一见面，蓝曦臣，孟瑶与我见过礼。

蓝曦臣惊讶于孟瑶先前跟他提过的伯父就是金光善。但这种时候我们也并没在这件事上多言。认真看过这些刺客的尸体，我认出他们上臂后侧稍隐秘的地方都有一个统一的刺青。这个曾经跟前太子立约时，他曾告知与我，皇家有一支秘密的死士，专门解决不方便台面上解决的人。一番商讨，我们都得出一个震惊又好像理所应当的答案。

新太子不知从什么途径突然知道了，前太子还给他留了遍地的麻烦。虽然前太子都很有可能没想过要认回他们，但对于新太子，自然要免除后患。能找到孟瑶，说明他们还是消息挺灵通的。朝廷一向不跟玄门起冲突，这次有蓝曦臣出手，孟瑶应该还是安全了。孟瑶怕蓝曦臣误会，忙解释自己从未想过自己有什么皇家血统，只愿此生能给母亲尽孝，跟朝廷并无瓜葛。我犹豫了一下，还是告诉了孟瑶，我虽不曾过问前太子曾在何处留情，但我还是知道在莫家庄，他可能还有一个弟弟。

实在没有办法，莫玄羽在我心中也是个挺特殊的存在。本想着，如果这一世他不来金氏也就算了。若来了，也是在射日之征以后，届时金家好好待他，护他一世无忧也就是了。而眼下局势，他们母子恐怕也很危险。

当夜我们三人还将温氏恶行讨论了一番，我趁机跟蓝曦臣商量了射日之征的意向。因着没来得及问蓝家的情况，我也不想贸贸然跟蓝曦臣说了前世的惨状。心里多多少少还是有侥幸心理，毕竟他说他与弟弟出来时，蓝氏护山大阵已经大开，我们都没有料想情况会如此糟糕。翌日，我们分道扬镳。孟瑶，蓝曦臣奔赴莫家庄营救莫玄羽母子，我则赶紧回到金家坐镇。

这辈子真是事情一件接一件，丝毫不给我喘息的时间。刚刚到家，又一个晴天霹雳。前些日子温旭大闹云深不知处，可以说是大大的长了脸。温晁马上就坐不住了，派出特使到各家传话。以各家教导无方，荒废人才为由，硬“请”出所有本家直系子弟加其他家族子弟共二十名，当晚直接带走。仗着家大势大，温氏态度强硬，没有给任何准备的时间。这一行为，打的各家措手不及，却也没有谁敢当场翻脸。等我到家，子轩已经带着绵绵，金子勋等人在去温氏教化司的路上了。 

下章预告 再探虎穴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。阅文愉快！


	17. 第十六章 再探虎穴

芳菲殿

我独自一人打坐于榻上。心念却没有一颗停息。  
自从穿过来，事态已经有些不可控。我本以为自己改变了许多，但现在又觉得似乎什么也没变。

金夫人已经来过，大骂我刚醒来就出去胡混，导致温家来人只留她一个“弱女子”应付。温氏大肆宣扬他们在姑苏蓝氏的“壮举”，叫她根本不敢反抗，眼睁睁看着自己唯一的儿子送与人欺辱。我只能好言相劝，并跟她道明了现在的情况。射日之征已是箭在弦上，应早日通知她娘家乐山蔚氏。虽然蔚氏隐世多年，门下弟子几不出山，还是应该支应一下。顺便带消息去眉山给她好姐妹的家族。既是乱世，哪儿那么容易独善其身。我跟她说叫她回家避祸，不要出来，等终有一日大战结束，我再亲自接她。金夫人也不是不通情理之人，自知我所说的严重性，但还是对刚刚把子轩送去给人拿捏忧心非常。我再三保证一定全须全尾带回儿子，她才一步三回头的走了。

自她走后，我开始静坐调息。身体还是没有完全恢复，一趟清风镇就使得这具身体疲劳的不行。看来是短时间不可能好了。一边调息，一边开始分析现在的情况。现在云深已经被烧，孩子们也都去教化司了，然后是玄武洞杀王八。孩子既然送去了，肯定不能轻易要得回来。不能更改只读模式的情节发展，真的是太不方便了。

【叮，您有一个新任务】  
我揉揉眉心，道具不可用了，居然还有任务，是又要开启盲打模式了么……  
【帮助温氏姐弟顺利脱离温氏，难度系数中高级，积分两千五，玩家是否接受。】  
嘶，这个还是不能开通教化司那边的营救啊！不过不得不说这系统的任务，还真的都得接。温氏姐弟上辈子是实惨，被命运一路拖拽。温情挫骨扬灰，温宁小天使一生也不被世人所容，而他们，又做错了什么呢？在自己都如坠冰窟，还是给了羡羡最后的温暖，以致羡羡想起乱葬岗，不是那非人的三个月，而是一种家的感觉。

好，我接受。

现在想来时间尚不算晚，应该还是有可操作性的。但是一想到上次那老家伙还没正式出手，我就在床上躺了足足三个多月，心里还是非常恐惧的。一边生怕自己与虎谋皮万一出点闪失，一边又不想错过这时间上的优势。毕竟一旦开打，再想带走温情姐弟是无论如何不可能的。想那温若寒上次拿金光善开刀，没理由是看上他的府邸或修为，只可能是财力。趁着现在最保险的就是假意投靠，大不了喝出去金家的财产。破财免灾是唯一的出路，必要的时候，不是不能考虑将金家双手奉上。这也不只是为了温氏姐弟，正式动手前温若寒肯定是不会放过金家这么大块肥肉的。与其哪天被打上门来，抗拒从严，倒是不如我主动投靠，还能保命。财力上的伤筋动骨只是暂时的，在这乱世实在不算什么。

【玩家已接受任务，祝您好运】  
我看此刻我是好晕吧。

不夜天

温若寒听说我拜见，招我在偏厅等着。  
要说金氏华丽，那确实是没得比。到处搞得恨不得比皇家规格更胜一筹。大概金光善初期也算个暴发户，骨子里的气质还是有点一言难尽的。

这温氏不夜天又有所不同。炎阳烈焰纹是他们的家徽，装饰也多是太阳和火。给人一种红红火火恍恍惚惚的感觉，实在很难平心静气。 大概是想挫挫我的心气，等了足两个时辰，并且并无下人过来送茶抵水。话说这一招也挺管用的，我确实越来越坐不住。就像你参加一个重要的面试，明明知道自己也是准备了的。但总觉得准备的不够，甚至准备的完全不是会被问到的。如果不能通过，很可能就没有机会了。那种心慌，只会随着时间慢慢加剧，侵蚀到你五脏六腑。让你生出一种还不如直接给我一刀痛快的感觉。

终于招我去了炎阳殿的正厅，温若寒坐在主位，他的位置离下面很远也很高。下面厅里也并未设座，大殿中的门生都是在地上跪着膝行。我连忙向他行礼，再不能更毕恭毕敬了。

“今日什么风把金宗主吹到本座这儿了，是上次的事想通了？” 看不到他的嘴在动，但是这声音却浑厚甚至沉重，声声都砸的我耳膜生疼。

是在问金氏是否归顺的问题了，我赶紧接到 “是，多亏温宗主台爱，金某不才，愿为温宗主鞍前马后！”

“哼，鞍前马后倒是不必了，素来听闻这金氏仰仗朝廷，生意做得是风生水起。”

真的是看上钱了，看上钱了就好办！若是那真的金光善，也许能为财死，但是与我如今可真是身外之物。毕竟钱能解决的事就真的不是事。再说如今这太子于我也是块烫手的山芋。他能看上，我自是双手奉上。

但我心里时刻记着自己来的目的，于是开口说，“金某此次前来，正是要与温宗主您说这个。金某近期身体一直不适，越来越力不从心，犬子又年纪尚浅，实指望温宗主能不吝相帮，自然是再好不过了。” 这有得必有失，怎么能给大boss送礼送到点子上，还不引起怀疑可是门学问。毕竟破财都是想免灾的，你不但要送礼同时还得送把柄。这一来，借由身体不适，来求名医温情相助，是为自己。这二来，教化司自己儿子捏在人家手里，求庇佑，是为了子嗣。这财才能破的理所当然，这诚也才投的应当应份。果然，本来听到我痛痛快快就给了还满脸疑惑，听到后面又嗤笑一声。

“说起来，我听闻最近晁儿将一些世家弟子聚来胡闹，令郎也在其中吧！”  
“是，是金某在家一向对犬子疏于管教。二公子大义，肯抽出时间代为教导，金某甚是荣幸！”

温若寒此人疑心甚重，我突然来投靠，二话不说献上家业，必须有一个能让他信服的理由。毕竟上次吐血晕厥也没当场答应，一定是有万不得已的理由。

像是思考了一下，温若寒看着我死盯了一会儿， 看的我每根汗毛都立起来了，但身子又像被钉子牢牢固定在殿内，一动也不敢动。感觉我的后背都要被浸湿了。

半晌，他道，“既如此，那就让他跟着晁儿吧。本座会嘱咐晁儿多加看顾。” 他顿了顿，继续说，

“金宗主既说近日身体欠佳，本座座下倒是有一人，名为温情，能医善药。不如就让她跟你回去，除了给你调理病体，把监察寮提上日程，将来也好助你一臂之力。”

呵呵，这些名门正派果然都口才了得。占尽了你便宜还说的冠冕堂皇的。  
“那自然是再好不过，金某叩谢温宗主！”

温若寒又单独召见了温情。她们一族跟本家一表三千里，又成日里只知道跟岐黄之术打交道，但也并不能说完全不重视。温情还是常常会跟随温若寒出席打理各种盛宴和活动，说器重，又从未被派出做任务。但这一次温若寒却觉得让温情来再合适不过。

温若寒给温情的任务自然是监视我的一举一动。并且在金氏尽快设立监察寮，由温情来做这竂主。这样以来既断了我的后路，昭告天下金氏已经姓温了，又方便监视掌控于我，防止我假意投靠，一举两得。

温情接下任务，犹豫了一下还是开口道 “宗主，我弟弟从小腼腆内向，一向很少离开我身边。不知宗主能否恩准温情带弟弟一起去？”

疑心如此重如温若寒自是不肯，他这种人最是知道如何牵制与人。  
“此去你任务繁重，应是无暇于他。不如留下由本座帮你照料舍弟和族人，你看如何？”  
这是明显也不完全信任她的意思。温情也是个心思通透的，她如何不知温若寒如是安排的用意。尽管万般不愿，也只能谢了恩随我回了金鳞台。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* ε=(´ο｀*))) 唉，发现自己心思都在后面怎么写忘羡上了，走剧情有点无聊，但是为了顺畅，还是不得不写。  
* 初步计划教化司偏轩离，玄武洞偏忘羡

下章预告 初聚教化司

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。阅文愉快！


	18. 第十七章 初聚教化司

温情并不是大门不出二门不迈的千金大小姐。正相反，她常年山里采药，院里晒药材，皮肤是健康的阳光之色。头发是用鲜红的发带束在脑后，并配以烈焰发饰。不像在上次清谈会时小辈们的红色劲装，她身着温氏的广袖长袍。十八九岁的样子，但稚气已脱，完全是一派沉稳可信的样子。她站的笔直，脸上挂着一股清冷高傲。

“金宗主，我们宗主吩咐我来替你诊病，还请配合。”

“有劳温姑娘。” 这也没什么遮遮掩掩的，这具身体本就在不久前被重创，如今来回一趟不夜天都吃力。能让大名鼎鼎的温情帮我调理，也是三生有幸。毕竟身体是革ke命tang的本钱。

诊完脉，温情利落的诊断，交代治疗方案，不外乎内服药辅以针灸，自己多调息，勿急躁多虑之类。

“多谢温姑娘。素来听闻温姑娘医术了得，这次幸得姑娘相助，金某感怀在心。如今温宗主派姑娘前来，若来日能多得姑娘辅照，实为金氏之幸。”

“金宗主不必跟我说这些弯弯绕绕。温宗主吩咐，我自当义不容辞。今日我来金鳞台所谓何事，我想金宗主必是心中明了。行医制药是我分内之事，而监察寮才是金宗主应该致力之处。无需在我这里多费口舌。”

“是，是，是，温姑娘说的是。温姑娘随金某赶路辛苦。来人，带温姑娘到客厢休息！”

我的天！咋忘了她也是块硬石头。哎，算了算了，这也不能急于一时。现在温氏一家独大，温宁和她族人又还在温氏，她怎可能有什么其他的想法？现在也只能走一步算一步了。这姑奶奶可得先在金鳞台供好了，暂时是个定时炸弹呀! 明天就先找人把所有金氏能搜出来的医书古籍翻出来投其所好，嗯，就这么办！

温情被指派到金鳞台，温若寒对其弟以及族人立即看管起来。都是自家门生，自然也不是真的难为他们。可是温若寒此人痴迷修炼，大多时间是在闭关，不太理会琐事。恰逢温晁的教化司弄得“如火如荼”，干脆一并交于温晁了。虽美其名曰跟着二公子学习管理经验，事实上是放在温晁眼皮底下比较放心。

温晁是个爱显的主儿，让温旭先出了风头，他怎么甘心。这次急于表现，不但派特使去各家当场请人，还指明所有直系世家子弟必须到场。除去失踪了的蓝曦臣，虽然云梦江氏江厌离和清河聂氏聂怀桑只是勉强结了丹，修为见底，也要强制招来。聂家小公子虽然与新任家主聂明玦是同父异母的兄弟，但二人关系与亲兄弟无两。虽然平日里聂明玦很铁不成钢，动不动就拿刀追着砍，但打心眼里是疼的不行。口上说着被摔打摔打也好，实际暗自派来的随行弟子可各个出类拔萃，都是家里最出色的高手。天天被他们护着，聂怀桑日子倒也勉强过得去。

江厌离也在“邀请”之列，这着实出乎大家意料。平日这位江家大小姐不显山不露水，平平无奇。心思不在修行之上，只空担着这大师姐的名号，平日里被父母，弟弟们保护的严丝合缝，更是疏于修炼。于是，面对温氏特使虞夫人几乎当场翻脸，江氏宗主江枫眠倒是比较能沉得住气。毕竟没有完全的把握，还没有到撕破脸的时候。当下嘱咐江澄一定要照顾好姐姐，可没有打算让魏无羡同行的意思。看这情形，虞夫人脸拉得更长，话什么难听说什么，也不顾及有没有外人在场。师姐要去，魏无羡当然自告奋勇要跟着，再说他怎可能叫江叔叔为难。反正他被花样折腾惯了，但绝对不能眼看着师姐遭人欺负。

各大小家族受“邀请”前来的人着实不少。这个年纪也很多是当年蓝氏听学的同学。可是看上去比起在那三千家规的云深不知处还压抑。多是自己家族的人站在一起，说话都很小心。魏无羡四处张望，原来在云深一起翻墙出去的同学，此时都窝得像一群鹌鹑。相比之下姑苏蓝氏一群人稍显突出，一袭白衣，头戴抹额，都是站的笔直，无人交头接耳，只是神情都有些愁云惨雾。

蓝忘机更加清冷，面无表情，好像对周围什么都漠不关心。他正想过去打个招呼，就瞥见旁边聂怀桑悄悄的向他挥了挥手，又迅速用扇子挡了半张脸。魏无羡也像他点了点头。  
江澄这时候悄悄跟他说，“魏无羡，你老实点，师姐也在，你可千万不要给咱家找麻烦。”

“知道知道，放心吧。” 魏无羡也知道这不是什么联谊的好时候，只好作罢，只是忍不住多往蓝氏那边看了几眼。

寄人篱下受人制约，难免会先被温晁摆个下马威。头件事就是要缴了大家的佩剑。修真之人剑不离身，人群开始骚动。

温氏家仆开始按个缴剑，走到金子轩面前，金子轩头转向一侧并不理他。家仆上来就抢，金子轩义正言辞，道：“兰陵金氏家训，剑不离身。” 

金子勋上前一步，挡住那个家仆，随着喊起来，“放肆，你是什么东西，也敢碰我堂弟的岁华！”

这声吵闹让所有人都停下动作，朝这边看过来。江厌离更是巴巴地望着金子轩，手指绞这衣摆，满眼尽是担忧。当然也惊动了上面坐着的温晁。 

“呦，我当是什么人呢？原来是金家大少爷。听闻… 你爹前段时间身体不怎么好……” 说着歪了金子轩一眼，轻笑了一声。

金子轩握着岁华的手攥得更紧了，手上青筋毕现。

温晁接着说：“那在家老老实实呆着不好，偏又在我爹那儿做客，你说奇不奇怪。” 

听到这儿，金子轩面上变了变，他知道确实上次自己的父亲伤的颇重。现在来温氏可能是为了自己，但恐怕这会儿也受制于人，现下就更不能轻举妄动了。想到这儿，拿剑的手就松了松，那温氏家仆立刻将岁华抢去收了。

“混蛋，你没听温二公子说我堂叔是你们宗主的座上之宾，你竟还如此怠慢！小心你的狗头！” 说着就要动手了，金子轩忙去阻他。

“呵，你也是金家的？就是因为有你们这种不懂礼仪，不懂服从，不懂尊卑的世家子弟，坏了根子，我才决心要教化你们的，现在就这么无知无畏，要不趁早给你正正风气，现在就敢挑战权威，将来还不爬到温家头上来？”

“来人，给我带下去打一顿，吊起来！这么有精神，就饿几天吧，省的浪费粮食！” 温氏家仆也不客气，上来就堵了嘴，抢了剑，绑了拖着下去了。听说后来真的吊了整整五日，丢了大半条命，再后来就真的老老实实再没敢生出什么事端。

“没想到，这金孔雀，还有点骨气，而且还挺孝顺。”魏无羡背着江厌离，用胳膊肘捅了捅江澄小声说。江澄撇撇嘴不置可否。

这时有人过来收剑，魏无羡立刻禁了声。大家不管情不情愿，也只能纷纷解了剑，没在闹出什么动静。这小古板竟也就平静的交了剑，这倒是稀奇，惹得魏无羡频频侧目。只是蓝忘机并没有看向这边，所以一时间也不好询问。

* 我太高估我自己了，忘羡只露了个脸……  
下章预告 教化司日常 （忘羡，轩离都会有些）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	19. 第十八章 教化司日常

开始，温晁每日就是训训话，叫大家熟读背诵《温门菁华录》。能站的高高的，在所有世家子弟面前说教演讲，开始几日还是挺爽的。但时间久了，过完了瘾，也变的有点无趣。于是温晁开始带着世家子弟夜猎。

这个玩法是每天挂在他身上的一个叫王灵娇的爬床侍女提的。不过温晁很快就得了趣儿。他们让世家弟子肉身开路，奋力拼杀。然后就可以一边欣赏这帮平时高高在上，拽的不行的世家弟子们，措手不及，狼狈不堪，一边享受这些白来的战功。不但心理上得到极大的满足，过得也那叫一个逍遥快活。

这群世家子弟，不但没有仙剑傍身，还缺吃少喝，每日清汤寡水。有些人甚至已经开始想念听学时蓝家的伙食了。

吃的不好，睡得自然也不会多讲究。  
姑苏蓝氏最是重礼，听学时，休息的房间都是每个人分开的。而这里大家至少5、6人一间，而且大部分是一个大通铺，甚是不便。魏无羡倒是没什么，他向来喝醉了，玩儿累了跟师弟们随便在谁屋里东倒西歪一宿都是常态。最憋屈的就要数金子轩和蓝忘机了。

金子轩自不必说，从小是捧在手心里长大的，何曾受过这种罪。蓝忘机更不用说了，自小跟大哥分屋开始，就独居静室。

好在男弟子占得比例大，每家都分到四五间房，别的不说，给他们单独留出一张床还是可以办到的。

女弟子那边情况也好不到哪里。而且因为每家派出的女弟子很少，还要跟其他家族的混住。江氏除了江厌离几乎没什么女弟子，有的也年纪太小。虞夫人还是不放心硬是塞了一个平时跟在她身边伺候的，虽然修为不是很好，但胜在心细。如果金珠银珠不是超了年纪，那定是要跟着来的。如此江氏只有两个女弟子，分房间的时候是跟兰陵金氏分在一起的。

绵绵的父亲是江家家仆，本来是修行平平，没有收到重视的一类。但绵绵与金子轩年龄相仿，从小跟在身边，为人亲切，跟谁也能很快打成一片。又能把事打理的井井有条，饶是金子轩如此挑剔的公子哥有她在身边也是颇为放心。

女孩子们的喜好都差不多，比较有共同话题，这么相互照顾着，日子也比较不那么难过。

温晁此人心胸狭窄，又极为记仇。这里谁在上次岐山清谈会赢了头几名的，他不会放过任何机会羞辱和找各种各样的麻烦。

这里面当然蓝忘机、魏无羡、金子轩首当其冲。对此，蓝忘机一副心如止水，漠视万物的状态，仿佛已经灵魂出窍一般。魏无羡却整天嘻嘻哈哈，压根不把他这点段数放在眼里。金子轩则是惦记家父处境，不敢轻举妄动，强忍着不去和温晁同归于尽。

温晁身边整日跟着温若寒给他配的一个随侍，专门保护他。此人三十左右，大器晚成，但手段极其厉害。一双手练得一门极其阴狠的功夫，能徒手化人金丹。折在他手上的人不计其数，平时助纣为虐，制造了不少惨案，人称“化丹手”。

在场的虽没有人见过他出手，但都非常忌惮。寸步不离的，除了这个“化丹手”，就是那个整天浓妆艳抹的王灵娇了。温晁好色，此女面目姣好，身材火辣，又放得开，最重要心肠够歹毒，经常想出各种折磨人的方法。总之深得温晁的欢心，听说连带着整个家族都提了份。这些世家子弟在这二人的摧残下，日渐憔悴，苦不堪言。

来教化司的头几日，魏无羡时常有意无意凑到蓝忘机的身侧。蓝湛，蓝湛的喊他。蓝忘机虽没有赶他走，但也从不答话。对此魏无羡早已习以为常，也不介意，只是觉得这个小古板是越来越闷了。

魏无羡跟他从吃食，讲到抄家规，又讲到听学。反正能作对比的，都一 一拿出来讲一遍。若不是当初离开时，蓝忘机亲耳听他说，发誓一辈子再也不想踏足，差点就信了这家伙当时是有多喜欢云深不知处。

蓝忘机在一旁静静的听着，不给任何反应，一双浅琉璃色的眸子里看不出装着什么样的神色。然后，每次魏无羡都被江澄烦躁的揪着衣领把他拎走，再骂上个半日，告诫他不要总去招惹蓝二。魏无羡倒是满不在乎，他说，所有的世家子弟都喜欢他，说不定蓝湛也天天盼着他去找呢！

一日，魏无羡又粘到蓝忘机身侧，开玩笑地说，早知道有今日，当初那对兔子应该留着的。反正现在也不在云深不知处境内，杀来烤了，还能给蓝忘机补补身。

他只觉得，本来蓝忘机就常常冷着一张脸，这次见面又更加苍白了，就随口瞎胡说的。谁知自这日起，蓝忘机就更是避着他远远的，从始至终都没听见蓝忘机开口叫他一声，“魏婴”。

江澄倒是觉得这样才正常，也就是蓝二公子教养好，换了别人早在云深不知处就该一剑了结了他。魏无羡食指扫了扫鼻子，不置可否。

后来，温宁来了。虽然他是温氏子弟，但因为性格懦弱，说话还有点小结巴，经常被温晁和王灵娇欺负。待遇和这些来受教的世家子弟也差不多。唯一就是没有克扣饮食和限制自由。魏无羡还要一边时常暗中帮他，一边照顾师姐，也就比较消停了些时日。

自从王灵娇提了夜猎的法子，世家子弟的日子就更难过了。本来大家的修为在这个年纪也算不错，在自己家也都是降过些山精鬼怪的。但如今不同，不但没有仙剑傍身，连对夜猎对象也是一无所知，常常被打个措手不及。

这就是温晁和王灵娇的乐趣所在。看着他们狼狈不堪，两个人就笑的前仰后合，然后在差不多收尾的时候出来给妖兽最后一击，独占胜利成果。搞得大家私下里怨声载道，但又都怕给自己家招祸，如今这等情况，也只能忍气吞声。

温宁虽不善近身搏斗，但射箭的本事不错，是被魏无羡亲口夸过的。可是温晁不许他出手帮忙，他也就只能偷偷的把一些伤药给魏无羡，叫他去发给这些夜猎时受伤的世家子弟。

江厌离和其他一些修为不济的女修，夜猎不必冲在前面，多是帮助自家门生包扎，浆洗衣物等后勤类工作。这倒也省的魏无羡和江澄担心。绵绵就没有这么幸运了，半数时间都被要求跟随这帮男修夜猎。不为别的，这王灵娇虽然深得温晁欢心，但醋劲十足，导致温晁平时根本没机会对这为数不多的几个女修揩油。但王灵娇修为低微，连个剑都执不了，一般不会掺和夜猎这种又累又脏还危险的事。江厌离平平无奇，温晁对她没什么印象。但绵绵长相清秀，一副小家碧玉的样子，对他的骚扰又忍气吞声，这可对上了他的胃口。所以常常借夜猎为由，带上绵绵，对其上下其手。后来金子轩发现了端倪，故意以各种借口，尽量不让绵绵跟着。温晁自然对其怀恨在心，后来有一次，他故意让金子轩涉险，受了些伤。伤口倒并不很深，但人颇为狼狈，细小伤口无数，连他的金星雪浪袍也残破不堪。这要是在平日里，哪次出门这位金少爷都是备着很多套衣服，莫说是破损，就是脏了一点也得整套换掉。可是现在是在这温氏的教化司，根本没这些条件。

温晁又是故意让他当众出丑的，所以连针线都不会给。到了夜里，江厌离看见绵绵拿着金子轩的洗好的衣服暗暗垂泪，忙上去寻问缘由。这个小姑娘平日开朗又坚强，一见面就送大家自制的小香囊，很快跟这几个为数不多的女修们成为不错的姐妹。说起来，魏无羡当时见了那香囊，还曾装可爱，央戈帮他也要了一个呢。这些日子不论遇到多不顺心的事，也没见这个小丫头哭的如此伤心过。

* 我发现只要参照原著，就写不出新的东西，所以后面新剧情警告。

下章预告 姐夫真香现场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


	20. 第十九章  姐夫真香现场

老梗乱入警告  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

绵绵抽噎着叙述了事情的来龙去脉，非常自责因为自己的事连累了自家公子受辱。江厌离一边好声安慰，一边拿过衣服仔细端详了一番。然后叫她先别急，自己有办法。原来，江厌离自小在修为上没什么天赋，却极喜钻研凡人小姐们的嗜好。在家的时候闲来无聊，经常研究个厨艺，刺绣什么的。她曾试着用发丝刺绣，后来练得久了竟小有所成。本来只是拿来玩儿的东西，这会儿倒是帮了大忙。见绵绵哭的眼睛肿的像桃子似的，江厌离赶快先安排她躺下休息。

这发丝是软的，用来代替针线极其不易。江厌离挑灯忙活了整整一个晚上，眼睛熬得通红，总算在卯时前补完了这件衣服。金氏服饰上秀金星雪浪，金子轩这件更是以金银线密密秀制而成，绣技十分上乘，上面的花瓣栩栩如生。如今加上了发丝的黑色，少了几分奢华，倒增加了几分大气。揉了揉酸痛的双眼，又敲了敲已经麻木了的双腿，一整夜的辛苦总是没有白费。

她自小爱慕金子轩，也因为婚约一直将对方放在未婚夫的位置。但她深知金子轩对婚约一事一直颇有微词，自从年长懂事后，就算同金夫人来了莲花坞，也没正眼看过自己。所以当年父亲说婚约解了时，她虽难过的偷偷哭了整夜，却也稍有解脱之感。早就注定的事，一直悬而不决，终于还是走到这一步了。可是她就是听不得金子轩难过，受委屈，忍不住想让他开心自在。想到这里，她抖开完成的衣服，抚摸过上面的牡丹，满意的笑了笑。

翌日，金子轩穿上修补好的外袍，心里不知是何等滋味。他一向骄矜自傲，从未把江厌离甚至江氏放在眼里。还被迫从小与之锁定婚约，心里说不恼火是假的。刚退了婚时，他心情是不错的，虽然偶尔也想过会不会对一个尚在闺阁的姑娘不太好。但很快就被自己说服，婚约是魏无羡打散，江厌离的父亲亲口取消的，自己只是顺水推舟，皆大欢喜。他虽对江厌离爱答不理，但实话说，打心底他是不讨厌这个人的，自己也说不上自己到底是别扭什么地方。婚约解了，这种感觉自然也散了。这次听绵绵说江厌离帮了自己如此大忙，不得不说还是挺感动的。这么说，过去亲自道个谢也是应当。

女修住处外，男男女女站了一圈人，对着圈内指指点点。魏无羡和江澄正好来看师姐，听着一堆人围着江厌离她们的屋子外呜呜泱泱，心里顿时大感不妙。魏无羡赶快扒开众人，就看到平日里温温柔柔的师姐正委屈落泪。整个人哭的抽抽搭搭，眼泪大滴大滴的往下掉，两眼通红 （其实是累的），而对面的金子轩一脸的彷徨无措。魏无羡勃然大怒，二话不说，一拳朝金子轩挥了过去。

金子轩被打的连着后退了几步，看清来人怒道：“魏无羡，怎么又是你！”

魏无羡挡在师姐身前，怒道：“我他妈的还没说呢，怎么又是你？”

这时候江澄刚挤进人群，看到挨打的是金孔雀，自然不会去拉架，转而到姐姐身边安慰。

金子轩道：“无故出手，你疯了吗？”

因闹出了些动静，连蓝氏那边也惊动了，再这样下去招来温晁就麻烦了。

魏无羡气还没出，哪管得到那许多，虽然金子轩并未还手，他还是又一拳准备挥出。

“打的就是你，什么叫无故，你才是无故欺负我师姐作甚？” （用了原著些话，觉得找不出什么更合适。所以说明一下。）

他这一拳挥的虽没有加入灵力，但力气使出了八九分，不说被打到的人会怎样，自己的手也一定会伤的不轻。但是出乎意料，并没有打到人，而是中途就被卸了力。出手之人使了巧劲，只化去了力道但没有伤到他。魏无羡低头看了一眼自己的手腕还被抓着，抬头就撞进一双浅色的眸子。然后他感觉自己的心跳，好像凭白的漏了一拍。这是，这是蓝忘机来管他的闲事？

这倒是破天荒头一次。一时间脑子空白了一下，竟忘了自己刚才在干什么。然后转念就在心里给了自己一巴掌，魏无羡，你他妈的心慌什么？平日在莲花坞，知道犯了禁要挨一顿虞夫人的鞭子，被抓了也没有这么心虚过。刚被蓝忘机这么抓了一下就这样，你的出息呢？

“阿羡，算了！” 江厌离已经止了眼泪，并向他跨了一步，又是摇头又是摆手，再对旁边的蓝忘机翩翩一礼。 “多谢蓝二公子。”

蓝忘机松了魏无羡的手腕，对江厌离微一颔首。

其实这事儿说起来也挺乌龙的。金子轩原意是来道谢的。但是又不知道怎么斟词酌句才好，他这一辈子衣来张手饭来张口，何曾需要给谁道过谢？思来想去觉得只说 “多谢”，未免敷衍了一点。他托人把江厌离找出来，自己在门前来回踱步，预备了一肚子好话。见人出来了突然头脑一片空白，自己刚刚想好的台词一句也不记得了。江厌离一见是他，缓缓走过来，飘飘福过一礼，他稍稍回神，赶紧还了礼。

“我是来谢谢江姑娘的。” 说着他看见了江厌离的眼睛里布满血丝，带着几分疲惫。为了给他补衣服，还把自己的青丝剪短了许多。心里不太是滋味。

金子轩继续说到：“其实你……你不必如此的。”  
江厌离头稍歪了歪，不明白他想说什么。

“那个，我，我是说，你我二人婚约已解，你无需为了我做这种事。” 

江厌离明显一怔，没想到他提到婚约，还如此说，是说自己太上赶着了么。  
这确实对一个尚在闺阁的姑娘名声上有点不好，但是她帮忙只是觉得大家都在这儿共患难，于心不忍而已啊。

看到江厌离没说话，金子轩略显尴尬，继续道：  
“我的意思是，身体发肤受之父母。你用自己的头发帮我补衣服实在……” 

实在什么？有违孝道吗？不知廉耻吗？没听金子轩说完，江厌离委屈的眼泪就大滴大滴的滚下来了。虽然并不想当着他的面哭，但这哪里忍得住。

金子轩哪见过这种架势，也不知道自己说错了啥？本来好好的道谢怎么就变成这样了？身边又迅速围上来一群吃瓜群众，对着他俩指指点点。金子轩就更不知如何开口了，这才招来这顿打。

师姐发话了，魏无羡当然就不打了，招来了跟着师姐同住的那个小师妹，叫她把师姐送回去。江厌离被小师妹扶着转头回屋里走去。这时，金子轩终于反应过来，大声喊道：“江姑娘……” 

他无视江澄，魏无羡甩向他的眼刀，继续喊： “不是的江姑娘。我是真心来给你道谢的。” 

江厌离身形轻晃了一下，放下了刚要迈进屋门的脚。金子轩继续喊，“可能我不会说话让你误会了，但我是真的谢谢你！” 

众脸茫然……

江厌离没有回头，只是轻轻颔首，然后回到屋里去了。

金子轩呆呆的看了一会儿，突然发现院里还有一大堆人盯着他看。一张白皙的脸霎时变得通红，转头狂奔而去。

魏无羡心中觉得好笑，挥挥手跟各位看客说：“都散了，散了吧！” 他面向着蓝忘机，冲他一噘嘴，眨眨左眼，权当打个招呼。蓝忘机像是没有看见他似的，低头回身离开了。  
咦，怎么刚刚还觉得蓝湛是看着他的？哎，算了，万幸没招来温晁那斯，不然今天还真难善了了。

下章预告 阿宁有难

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER两个月前开的坑，等不及的朋友可到老福特搜文章名，或作者名“漂泊的精灵” 。谢谢！


End file.
